The Dating Game
by Tsukiaa
Summary: The captains are out to bet on people's love lives. Money is on the line, and they'll do just about anything to win. [COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Title: **The Dating Game**  
Summary: **The captains are out to bet on people's love lives. Money is on the line, and they'll do just about anything to win.  
**Characters(firstname/lastname): **Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Toushirou Hitsugaya, Momo Hinamori, Uryu Ishida, Nemu Kurotsuchi, Inoue Orihime, all the _other_ captains and vice-captains, Yoruichi, and Kisuke Urahara. Other minor characters too.**  
****Rating: **T**  
Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer-- **Don't own Bleach. No profit of money was gained in the making of this story, and none is gained post-uploading. Same with the other upcoming chapters.

* * *

**The Dating Game.**

CALLING ALL CAPTAINS!

CALLING ALL CAPTAINS!

_SPECIAL ORDERS FROM THE TOP!_

CALLING ALL CAPTAINS!

CALLING ALL CAPTAINS!

**IT'S TIME FOR THE DATERS' GAME!**

* * *

If you weren't there, you were definitely square. Many captains and vice captains rounded up in Shinigami Women's Association office, with the exception of some that didn't really want to go, for they didn't care about being square. Each of them had some with a large amount of money in hands, hoping to win their fill tonight. 

"Alrighty then!" Yachiru announced, standing on her rather short podium. "You know what to do!"

Everyone glanced at each other, then looked back at her. "No, we don't." Confusion was plastered on their faces.

Yachiru pouted sarcastically. "Really?" She gripped her microphone a bit harder with her small fingers. "Then I'll explain again!" She leaned forward.

They all sighed.

* * *

CALLING ALL CAPTAINS! 

CALLING ALL CAPTAINS!

_THE RULES OF THE DATING GAME ARE TO BE ANNOUNCED!_

CALLING ALL CAPTAINS!

* * *

Captain Mayuri and Jushirou came in shortly after. 

Yachiru cleared her throat.

"All of us at the Shinigami Women's Association decided to bet on people, if they're going to get together! Isn't that great?" She squealed. "It's really great!"

The rest stayed silent. "Sure." She was answering for herself anyways.

Yachiru continued. "And the winner gets _all_ the money!" She cheered them all on, _now_ they were on fire tonight.

And then it began.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the crowd was wild with action. 

"I bet 100,000 yen on Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuckiki Rukia!" Yamamoto announced to the pink-haired girl, waving a wad of cash in the air.

"Ne? 15,000 on Kurosaki and Inoue!" Matsumoto fought back, waving her wad of cash at Yachiru. Yachiru nodded, scribbing all the amounts down.

"Ishida and Orihime Inoue!" Hisagi told her, "...for 5,000 yen!"

"Neh! My Nemu and that _blasted_ Quincy for 500 yen aswell!" Mayuri boomed, grabbing Nemu into the air and showing her to Yachiru. Yachiru giggled and wrote it all on her notepad.

And it went on and _on_. Some didn't bet though, they were wimps. Not the captains though-- aside from Hitsugaya.

Yachiru stood on her stool and screamed. "QUIET!"

Everyone was as quiet. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

"Here is what I wrote!" She giggled, sticking the paper onto the wall. The captains and vice captains peered into it.

**Pinky-taichou**: 10,000 yen for Renji-san and Ruki-chan.

**Hisagi-chan:** 5,000 for Glasses-kun and Inoue-chan!

**Byakushi-chan: **100,000,000 yen for Ichi and Ruki!

**Yama-taichou:** 100,000 yen for 123 and Rukia!

Her list went further, but no one really understood her nicknames, so Nanao Ise ended up rewriting it.

**Yamamoto-taichou-** 100,000 for Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia.

**Soi Fon-taichou- **200 yen for Soi Fon and Yoruichi. (This recieved quite a laugh.)

**Omaeda-fukutaichou-** 150 yen for Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime.

**Izuru-fukutaichou-** _Did not come, still had a hangover after party last night._

**Isane-fukutaichou- **500 yen for Yasutora Sado and Inoue Orihime.

**Kyouraku-taichou- **10,000 yen for Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia.

**Matsumoto-fukutaichou-** 15,000 yen for Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime.

**Mayuri-taichou- **500 yen for Kurotsuchi Nemu and Uryuu Ishida.

**Hisagi-fukutaichou- **5,000 yen for Uryuu Ishida and Inoue Orihime.

**Byakuya-taichou- **100,000,000 yen for Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. (This recived a lot of stares.)

**Hinamori-fukutaichou-** 2,000 yen for Inoue Orihime and Uryuu Ishida.

"And that is all." Nanao explained. "You can leave."

Hitsugaya grumbled as he got up from his seat.

"We were all here for nothing." He spat, crossing his arms boredly. Hinamori looked at him, with a pout plastered on her face.

"It's all for fun, Shirou-chan!" She told him, waving her hands in the air. Hitsugaya took a glance at her. "Really!"

"Betting on people's love life is fun? Wher- He-Hey! Hinamori, how many times have I told you to call me by my title?" He glared at her, arms still crossed. Hinamori pouted. "It's a habit! Hitsugaya-kun, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Hmph," He said crossly, "Bed Wetter Momo."

"Shirou-_chan_!"

"Don't call me that!"

They fought as they left the room. One by one, all the others started to leave too.

As Nanao started to clean up and count the money, Unohana walked up to her.

"Can I still place a bet?"

Nanao looked at her. "Sure, Unohana-taichou. Who would you like to bet on?" She was a captain, how could she refuse?

Unohana smiled as she leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo for 40,000 yen."

* * *

_Review please! I'll love you and I'll write the next chapter soon! I corrected my mistakes, sorry for inconvenience!  
_


	2. Of Plans and Failure

_Please enjoy this chapter, I hope it's to your satisfaction. Merry Christmas(belated)._

* * *

**FIRST CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME  
**

* * *

**Rules of the SWA Dating Game.**

- First person to have proof that so-called pair kissed, or revealed feelings will win the bet.

- If two or more people bet on the same pair and win, must divide the money.

- No cheating, such as sabotage.

- Losers lose their money.

* * *

Hitsugaya scoffed as he read the rules, written crudely in Yachiru's handwriting, promptly crumpling and throwing the index card on the ground. "Stupid game..." He glared down at the rule card, hands behind his head. It's not like he was in the game, right? 

Why did he have to get dragged on the earth then? He glared at Matsumoto. "Matusmoto, why am I here? And _why _are we hiding _behind _a bush?" He peeked. They were in Karakura Park. It was bad enough that Yamamoto-dono now allowed full access here and from Seretei, because of that terrible game. I mean, why bet on people's love lives?

At_ least_ no one bet on him.

"You can help me win that game!" She pressed her hands in anticipation, rubbing them together schemingly. "You know how much Kuchiki-taichou bet?"

"Yeah, yeah." He wasn't really in a good mood today, he was pretty tired. Staying up all night listening to Matsumoto's plan to get Kurosaki and Inoue together was just too troublesome. "Just... don't do anything that would get me in trouble, _again_." He grumbled, leaning on a large rock that was closest to him. At least he could get some sleep.

Matsumoto put a hand in front of her and gestured it up and down. "Sure, sure- oh!" She peered out of the bush. "It's - It's Orihime-chan!" She squealed, looking out to see Orihime and a person next to her, both in school uniform. She couldn't see the head, a tree was blocking. "...and I think she's with Ichigo! Time for A!"

Hitsugaya merely rolled his eyes. "Che." He watched as her 'plan' unfolded.

"Orihimeee-chan!" She jumped out of the bush, almost immediately falling flat on her chest. "Itai..." She groaned as she got up, in tremendous pain. "Stupid gigai." She muttered, dusting her obnoxiously short skirt, as Hitsugaya-taichou thinks of it. Matsumoto then fainted, as if it was part of a plan.

It was. It was part of so-called '_PLAN_ A'.

_This way, Ichigo and Orihime will spend time together, walking me to Urahara's, or the Kurosaki Clinic_, she thought evilly, closing her eyes. _It's bound to work, for sure! Nothing can go wrong._

Those are usually the last words a person says before something _does_ go wrong.

"Oh, Matsumoto-san! Are you alright?" Orihime cupped her hands over her mouth and gasped, running up to the lady. "Matsumoto-san!" Matsumoto was 'out cold'. Orihime couldn't see her smirk underneath the mess of orange hair.

"Ishida-kun, could you help me carry her to your father's hospital?" Orihime said, lugging Matsumoto onto her. "I don't think I can carry her there myself."

Neh? Ishida? Matsumoto thought. She _swore_ it was Ichigo.

Ishida looked at her, a glint in his glasses. "Ah, sure, Inoue-san." He pushed his glasses up. "Anything for you," Realizing what he said, he turned away in embarrassment. "Ehh..."

Lucky for him, he didn't see Orihime turn bright pink as he faced away from her. They were having a happy 'moment'. Hitsugaya snickered as Matsumoto's plan withered away.

Some help _he _was to his vice captain.

Matsumoto, on the other hand, thought that it was_ not_ a happy moment, watching dreadfully as the pair blushed her money away. Well, she really didn't bet a lot, but she did not want to see _Byakuya_ win his money back. Money which was less than one percent of his wealth. She didn't mind Yamamoto, though.

She also didn't want to see Hisagi and Hinamori win this game. They were already satisfied, right? _Right_?

It was time for **PLAN B**.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Matsumoto immediately jumped up and released herself from their hold. Orihime and Ishida looked at her carefully.

"Are you sure, Rangiku-san?" Ishida pushed his glasses up again. They had a thing for falling off his nose. "My father has some great medicine that will get you goi-"

"I'm fine, I don't need some medicine." Matsumoto shunned his suggestion completely, then turning her attention to Orihime. "Say, Orihime, why don't we pay a visit to Ichigo, huh?" She winked at the confused girl, putting an arm around her, then whispering something in her ear.

"I'm sure he'll be glad if you come to visit."

Orihime turned red, blinked, then shook her head vigorously. "Ne? Matsumoto, we can't do that!" She told the woman.

Matsumoto looked at her. "And why not?"

"Kurosaki-kun just left to Seretei to visit Rukia-san!" She told her.

PLAN A and PLAN B: **Failed**.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Seretei... 

Byakuya glanced out the window as he walked down the hall. "Hm, I smell failure." He told himself as he walked up to Rukia.

"Rukia."

Rukia spun around, utterly surprised that her 'nii-sama' had visited her office. How many times has that happened? In reality, pretty much once. Twice, including now. Heck, he hasn't even really looked at her either.

"Byakuya nii-sama!" She said in shock. "Wh- What are you doing here?" She bowed to him. He didn't notice.

Byakuya glanced around her empty office, aside from them, and plainly spoke, "I hear Kurosaki is coming here today." He shifted, hands holding onto something.

"Ne? He is?" Rukia said, turning to look at the calendar behind her. "He should have school... Baka. Skipping school just to go here."

"He came for you." Byakuya stated, not moving a single muscle as he looked at her.

Tha-thump.

Tha-thump.

"Oh." Was her 'excited' answer as she shrugged. Her inner self was jumping in joy though. "I'll go outside now." She muttered unrespectively to her brother, soon turning back to apologize. Byakuya gave a slight nod, as a sign that he 'forgave' her rudeness. He had a bet to win anyways.

"Rukia." He stood.

"Yes, Byakuya nii-sama?" She turned to face him.

"When you go visit Kurosaki, read this to him." Byakuya tossed a slightly crumpled piece of paper.

Rukia nodded, and ran from her brother, her face as red as a strawberry, coincidentally of course.

* * *

"Oi! Ichigo!" Rukia shouted at the bright-haired boy, waving at him. "Ichigo!" 

"Oh, Rukia! There you are!" Ichigo ran up to her, hands stuffed into his shinigami robe. "What's up?" he said.

"Neh? What did you mean? Didn't you come here to visit m- visit?" She said, leaving out the 'me' part, it embarrassed her. Ichigo looked at her confusedly.

"Didn't you tell me to come here?" Ichigo asked. "I mean, you sent me a letter with crude drawings-"

He received a kick on his head promptly. Rukia sighed in satisfaction. "Hmph."

"Geez, that hurt. All I said was 'crude drawings-'" He rubbed his head as he got up on his two feet. Rukia glared at him ominously as she punched him on the head. "Sh- shut up!" she stuttered.

"Baka! Let me finish!" He got up once more and slightly shoved her. She stopped and crossed her arms at him, as a sign for him to continue. "Anyways," Ichigo continued. "You sent me a letter with those- err- you sent me a letter, and told me you wanted me to visit... you." He said.

If you looked closely, you could see a faint line of pink on his cheeks.

"I didn't." Rukia calmly told him. Ichigo looked at her quizzically.

"Eh? Are you sure?" He peered into her eyes.

"Yep." She grinned into his face.

"Really?" He was surprised, Rukia could tell. She watched as he stepped back and pulled a paper out of his pocket. "I mean, really. These crude pictures can only come from you."

**Bonk.**

_Slap._

Pain.

"Ita!" Ichigo wanted to wring her neck as he got up from his torture. Rukia smirked. "It's what you get." She pulled onto the tips of her hair.

"Oh!" Rukia pulled out the piece of paper that Byakuya gave her and read it aloud. "Ichigo... 'I'll of yew.'" She said, confused to what she had just spoken.

Ichigo looked at her weird. "Eh? Oh yeah! 'Isle of view two'." he said in reply.

They stood in silence.

One second.

Two second.

"What the hell?!" They said. "What the hell does this mean?" They looked at each other, then pulled out the pieces of of paper they had. After realizing they both had pieces of paper...

"Hey, where did you get that?" Rukia pointed to his piece of paper.

"From your letter. You?" Ichigo looked at her paper.

"Byakuya nii-sama."

"That makes no sense. Why would he give you something that you don't understand?" Ichigo grabbed the piece of paper and re-read it. Yeah, it really was, 'I'll of yew'.

"Nii-sama has his ways! It must be a noble family thing that I don't know about!" Rukia figured. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Baka." Oh well.

They'll just shrug it of for now.

"Well," Rukia looked around. "What now?"

"Hm..." Ichigo thought about it. "We could go to Zaraki's office and tease Ikkaku about his head!" He suggested, springing up.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

"So, did I win?" Byakuya asked Nanao as they both watched Rukia take Ichigo by his arm and off they went to the Eleventh Division. Nanao shook her head. 

"Nope."

"And may I ask why?" He sternly questioned.

"You made them read a script." Nanao replied quickly. "... And that's _cheating_, Kuchiki-taichou." She cracked a small smile.

"Hn."

Byakuya's script: **Fail**.

* * *

**Dear Kurosaki Ichigo,**

_I, Kuchiki Rukia, am asking you to come visit Seretei and see me. When you see me, say 'Isle of view two.'  
_

**Sincerely, **

**Captai, no, Kuchiki Bya- Rukia.**

* * *

**For your info, if you read 'I'll of yew' and 'Isle of view two', it reads 'I love you' and 'I love you too'. Just so you won't get confused. **

**So, like? Hate? Want to give me tips?**

**Tell me in your review as a present! Hehe. x3**

**I promise to make the next chapter extra long for you, and I'll update as fast as I can!**

**-Tsukia, tma. **


	3. Of Bankai and Surprises

_Author's Note on the bottom.  
_

* * *

**SECOND CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Bankai and Surprises.

* * *

_"Hmm..." Orihime said, watching Matsumoto jump back into the bush she came from in the first place. "... Ishida-kun, what now?"_

_"Well," You couldn't see his eyes, because his glasses shimmered. "We could go eat ice cream?" He suggested, a bit flustered. Orihime thought about it, then spoke up._

_"We could go eat ice cream at my house!" Orihime told him. "I have this new delicious ice cream flavor. It's called green tea and soy bean paste. It's said to be really delicious!"_

_Ishida looked like he was about to lose his breakfast. _

_"No, Inoue-san, we could just go to that ice cream stand and get chocolate ice cream." He tried to suggest, pointing to the stand at the end of the park. No way would he go and eat some ice cream that sounded like it came from the garbage._

_"Well, okay!" She agreed, tugging onto his arm and pulling him in that direction. "Let's go!"_

_"Sure, Inoue-san."_

_"Inoue-san?" Orihime pouted as they walked to the ice cream stand. "We're friends, aren't we? Call me by my first name, Ishida-kun!" She told him, poking him in the shoulder._

_"Sure, Inoue-s-...Okay." He said, cracking a slight smile at her. "Orihime-san."_

* * *

**Traveling to the human world:** A lot of their spiritual energy. 

**Two gigais from Urahara's:** 3,000 yen each.

**Watching Matsumoto scream at her failed plans: **Priceless.

There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's _the dating game_.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taichouuu!" Matsumoto whined into her captain. Hitsugaya grunted as he tried to pull the woman off him. "Egh! Get off!" 

"But they... Hisagi-kun and Hinamori-chan will win..." Matsumoto cried out to the boy. "They can't win! They can't!"

"And why not?" Hitsugaya lifted an eyebrow at her as he pryed her off of him. His shirt was wet now. Wet with tears. "They need the money as much as you, don't they?"

"But they're satisfied with everything! Hisagi-kun is pretty much considered of captain-rank because Tousen-taichou isn't here, and Hinamori... Hinamori has someone to protect and provide for her!" She moped, having a feeling that she really wanted to strangle Ishida.

Hitsugaya twitched. "Neh? Hinamori has someone to protect and provide for her?" He irked. "Who... who is it?" He voice was ominously low as the shadows covered his eyes. "Is... Is it... Izuru-fukutaichou?"

Matsumoto didn't say anything, she was to busy getting ready for 'PLAN C'.

"Is it, isn't it?" Hitsugaya was really talking to himself, and that wasn't really helping the fact that he's thinking Kira and Hinamori are together. "Bastard, I'll kill-"

Matsumoto noticed her captain's ramblings and stopped him. "Taichou! It's not Kira-kun!" She told him, almost laughing. "Geez, for a genius, you really don't use your head."

"Well then, who is it?!" Hitsugaya was getting impatient. "C- Captain's orders!" It wasn't a daily thing for Hitsugaya-taichou to force something out of Matsumoto. It was more of a per-hour basis.

Matsumoto clicked her tongue. "Find out yourself." She waved a finger at him. "It should be easy for you. You can go back to Soul Society now." She waved her hands and walked away. "I'm following Orihime-chan."

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

Soi Fon stood behind a wall, sneakily spying on the 'flash master' Yoruichi, who had come to visit with Ichigo. With her, she held a box of chocolate. 

"C'mon, It's now or never, Soi Fon." She told herself as she started to Yoruichi.

Yoruichi turned around to meet Soi Fon. "Eh? Soi Fon?" she asked, glancing at the box of chocolates in her hands. "What's that for?"

"Well... Uhm... Th- This is for you!" She mustered out, throwing the chocolates in Yoruichi's hands. "I have something to say to you."

Pause.

Silence.

Yoruichi stood there. "Okay then. While I'm still here." She said, tapping her foot in impatience. "Soi Fon?" She glanced at the captain.

Soi Fon looked up at her. "I- I love you, Yoruichi!" She spilled out. "I really, really do."

Yoruichi looked at her with a smile. "You're a great friend too, Soi Fon." She patted her head like a kitty. "You really, really are."

Her phone beeped, and she glanced at it. "Oh! Kisuke! I have to go now!" She ran and hand through her hair. "Geez, he's really getting old." She sighed, walking away from Soi Fon. "See ya." She waved, and with Shunpo, she was off.

Soi Fon growled and clenched her fist. "Urahara Kisuke...!?"

* * *

(Get ready for some slight OOCness. Remember, this is a humor fic, with a lot of characters. It wouldn't be funny if only the funny characters are funny, always. )

* * *

Hitsugaya stormed into Rukongai with a blast. _Damn. _Whoever's courting Hinamori will definitely get it. He growled as he stepped on the ground near the terrified people nearby. 

_I wonder who it is. Is it... Ikkaku?_ He thought. _Or Iba! Maybe even Yumichika? No... It might be..._

"Hitsugaya-taichou...?" Jiroubou asked as he stepped forward. "Geez, you're scaring all the villagers. What's wrong?" He slapped Hitsugaya on the back lightly, to him.

To Hitsugaya, it was pretty painful for someone who is off guard.

"H- Hey!" Hitsugaya winced, rubbing his sore back. "Why'd you hit me so hard, Jiroubou?"

"Sorry!" He apologized. "I tried to hit you lightly. Oh well." He continued on. "You still haven't answered my question, shorty. What's wrong?" Jiroubou looked at him carefully. "You look tense."

"H..." Hitsugaya gasped for breath. "Hinamori." That's all he had to say. He was too tired to listen, being stressed out from going to earth and back here.

Jiroubou rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hm... Let's try and translate your language." He scratched his head. "Since she's going to the chapel today, Hinamori's... getting married?"

Hitsugaya's aquamarine eyes were wide open now. He didn't listen well to Jiroubou's full sentence. Instead of: 'Hm... Let's try and translate your language; Since she's going to the chapel today, Hinamori's... getting married?" he heard..."Hinamori's getting MARRIED?!" He spat.

Jiroubou was taken aback. "Ne? Was I right?" he blinked. "Ee...eeto. H-Hitsugaya-taichou? Hitsugaya-taichou!" He watched as the angered boy ran straight to the chapel.

Hitsugaya ran, ran and ran. He ran really fast. He was even _this_ close the using his bankai to fly. But it took self-control. He was a very controlled person, he never used his bankai unless he really needed it.

Take that back. "BANKAI!" His Hyourinmaru was a full blast. He wasn't going to let Hinamori get married to some person, when he didn't even know who. Besides, it's only been a day. Why would she get married after a day?! "Bet Wetter Momo..."

He flew to the chapel, where a wedding was held.

BAM! "Stop!"

Everyone stared at him in awe. Including Hinamori.

"Hina... mori...?" He stuttered, calming down and standing on the red rug.

"Shirou-chan," Hinamori pouted. "Sh! You're ruining the surprise party!" she said, holding a present out in front of her. "Sh!"

"For what?!" Hitsugaya asked, a bit annoyed, no, really annoyed, because he only interrupted a surprise party. "What's the surprise party for?!"

"Shh!" She covered his mouth with his hands. "You're ruining the surprise! The surprise birthday party for Urahara-san!" She said. "Didn't you see in invitation behind the SWA rules on that index card?"

Hitsugaya grumbled. Stupid rule card.

"No." He spat, going with Hinamori to hide.

* * *

"Surprise!" Everyone appeared from their hiding spots. "Happy Birthday, Urahara!" 

Kisuke covered his mouth and gasped in surprise. "How did you know?" he seemed in shock. Yoruichi, one of them who was hiding, came up to him.

"You've been hinting it all month." Yoruichi rolled her eyes and mimicked him. "Yoruichi, my birthday's soon! Yoruichi, do you remember my birthday?Yoruichi this, Yoruichi that. It gets annoying, you old geezer." She stuck her tongue out.

Urahara chuckled. "Well then, you must be old too. You're pretty much the same age as me, Yoruichi-san." he pointed out the obvious.

"Neh?" He glanced at Hitsugaya. "You seem different, somehow. You seem to be angry... and tired. Why?"

Hitsugaya grumbled. "A... wedding." He managed to say out of his gritted teeth. "Nothing... wrong... at... all."

* * *

_"I love you?" Rukia yelled as she held Byakuya's script paper in hand._

_"I love you too?" Ichigo looked at his._

_"Byakuya-nii sama!" Rukia whined._

_"Byakuya?!" Ichigo bellowed, as he crumpled his paper up._

* * *

**What an interesting night.**

* * *

**I know I said I'll make the chapters longer, but I have no time whatsoever. That's sad. Man, I was going to wait for FF to fix the alert system, but nah, it's okay. I'll just give it to you now. I hope this chapter's okay. I'm not a good writer, **

**I'll just update faster then.**

**Review, and I'll get the next chapter as fast as I can! I might not though, my mom is off for the whole month starting Monday, and I'll have to write it when she's not looking. Pehh.**

**-Tsukia, tma. **


	4. Of Slums and Showers

_Author's Note on the bottom.  
_

* * *

**FOURTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Slums and Showers.

* * *

_"I love you?" Rukia yelled as she held Byakuya's script paper in hand._

_"I love you too?" Ichigo looked at his._

_"Byakuya-nii sama!" Rukia whined._

_"Byakuya?!" Ichigo bellowed, as he crumpled his paper up._

_"Once I find you... I'll... Byakuya, BYAKUYA?!" Ichigo went on his way to find Rukia's brother, pulling her along with him. "Where the hell are you?!"  
_

* * *

**This was going to be an interesting night.**

* * *

"I'm tired..." Rukia yawned as she rubbed her eyes with her free hand, her other still gripped tightly onto Ichigo's. "Can we stop now? Byakuya-niisama would never be caught here..." she muttered carelessly. "How did we get here anyways? You have a sense of direction similar to Zaraki-taichou, fool!" 

They were in the slums of Junrinan, district one of Rukongai. It was pretty true, Byakuya would never really be here.

"Shut up." Ichigo hissed. He sighed as he looked at the surroundings. It was dark, and all the people looked very agitated. "You have to tell me that now?" He spoke as he let her go and they both sat leaning on a nearby brick building, the thin lights barely showing the look on their faces.

Rukia yawned again and leaned on Ichigo. "Can we just rest here first?" she complained lightly. Ichigo yawned as well. It was really late, and he was as tired as well.

"Yeah, for now."

It was lucky that the lights were dim, otherwise Rukia would've seen the light blush creeping on his face.

"Okay," Rukia smiled, and slowly drifted, subconsciously falling asleep on Ichigo. Ichigo stiffened, but decided to let it go; he was too tired anyways.

* * *

It was the next morning already. They never really found Byakuya that night. 

Ichigo groaned, wiping the sweat away from his head. "Ugh..." He muttered as he started to get up from last night. But there was a weight on him. "Ee... Eh?! Rukia! Wake up!" She was the weight.

"Wake up!" He proceeded.

"Aw... Chappy, don't... don't go..." She muttered in her sleep. "Chap-"

Slap.

"Rukia! Oi, wake up!" He slapped her cheeks with both hands in an attempt to wake her up. She woke up with a yell.

"Ita! That hurts..." Rukia mumbled as she rubbed her cheeks with a whine. "BAKA! Why did you wake me up?" she spat. She was having a good dream in the first place.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and got up from the dusty street they ended up sleeping on. "You were sleeping on me, ya know that right?" He pointed out, causing the flustered and angry girl to calm down, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry..." She trailed off. "I was tired, and we were out for so long, why else do you think I slept?" She grunted.

Ichigo smirked. "I knew you were tired, so I... let you sleep on me." he muttered, rubbing his head again from a small headache. Sleeping while leaning on a hard brick wall isn't that comfortable, right? "Geez, It's not like I'm going to let you sleep on the hard ground, Rukia."

It was a bit silent for awhile with them as they watched the little kids from the district run by.

Rukia finally spoke up. "Thanks." She smiled in gratitude.

Ichigo smiled back.

It was then quiet. They both got up and started on their way to Seretei, to find Byakuya, _again_.

Ichigo peered at Rukia. "You were really heavy. Have'ya been eating more?" He joked. Rukia twitched and yelled angrily, which led to a rather hard punch on his arm.

He really didn't mind though. It came from Rukia anyways.

* * *

"Hinamori!" Ukitake said as he ran up to her, with a small stack of paper in hand. "Hinamori-fukutaichou!" he called out. 

Hinamori turned around and ran up to the white haired captain. "Ukitake-taichou! What are you doing here near the Fifth Division?" she asked, it was unusual for him to be here.

Ukitake grinned. "I forgot to give you yesterday's paperwork when you were near the chapel." he told her. "So, here it is. There's not much really."

Hinamori smiled at him. "Thank you!" She grabbed the papers from him. "Well, I better go do it now..." She turned back around and headed to her office.

"Hinamori!" He called out again. "I forgot!" He started to get something out of his pockets. "Here." In his hands were a few boxes of candy. "Can you give this to Hitsugaya-taichou for me please?" He asked in favor.

"Sure," Hinamori said, "But why don't you give this to Matsumoto-san? She's in the room over there!" She pointed to a room close to them. "She can give it."

Ukitake shook his head. "Matsumoto-fukutaichou won't do. You'll have to do it." He smiled. "She's drunk, anyways. And it's only morning, what a shame!" And he left with a flash. Geez, Shunpo.

Hinamori looked at where he was and shrugged. "Eh?" Oh well.

She rushed to the Tenth Division office with a smile. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

* * *

"Hi- Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori panted as she ran into Hitsugaya's room. "Hitsugaya-kunn..." She had ran all the way here. 

"Hinamori?" It was Hitsugaya. "I'm in the shower! Just... wait!"

In. The. Shower. Hinamori blushed at the thought of those words. "O... Okay..." She muttered, sitting on the chair nearest to her. "I'll wait."

A minute passed by and Hinamori was already bored. She decided to explore his room. It's not something she could do everyday, right? She got up and started her journey around his room.

First things first, Hinamori ran up to his beloved desk. A golden engraving of his name sat at the front. "Hitsugaya Toushirou - 10th division captain." She read aloud, her fingers lining the golden trimmings. "Sounds professional." She put it down gently and went on to the next object.

Secondly, the bookshelf. Full of important things, maybe even a private journal?

"Oh wow." She muttered as she looked at his bookcase. "I wonder what this is?" She picked up a leather binded book on his shelf and read the title. "Picture book. Wow, he even has a picture book here!" She said happily to herself as she plopped down onto the chair behind his desk and opened it.

After flipping a few pages of the book, there was only several, she came to a conclusion. "Hitsugaya-kun takes really horrible pictures." She said. She turned to the next page.

"Hey... It's me and Hitsugaya!" She said, gazing at the picture. It was a pretty old picture, the rimmings of it were already browning. It was them eating watermelons on their grandma's porch. "He really changed, hasn't he?" She muttered quietly as she used her finger to trace his figure.

"For one thing, I'm at least taller." Hitsugaya joked as he snatched the book away from her. "Who said you could look at my things, Hi-na-mo-ri?"

Hinamori turned a bright red. "Hi- Hi- Hi- Hitsugaya-kun!" She stuttered, backing away from him.

She usually never stuttered and turned a bright pink around him, but this scenario was different. He leaned against the wall, only wearing a towel around his waist, water dripping down his snow-colored hair. She watched in awe as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Hinamori, you didn't answer my question." He stated, pointing at the girl. "And can you move? I need to get my haori from behind my chair. You're sitting on it." He used his eyes to direct her to his coat.

Hinamori quickly jumped up and threw the haori at him, covering her red face with her hands. "Sorry! And... you never said I couldn't!" She stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes. "Che. What do you want?" He went directly to the question. "I have to change." He showed the bundle of clothing he had in hand to her. Hinamori turned red.

"Oh yeah...oh yeah!" She suddenly remembered Ukitake's candy. "Here." She stuffed it into his hands. "From Shirou-sama to Shirou-chan!!" She giggled.

"Don't call me that!" He hissed, taking a look at the candy boxes in hand and tossing it to the side. "Now shoo. I'm going to change." With a shooing motion, Hinamori was out the door. In a flash.

"Geez, that girl." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "She's so clueless. I can't believe I actually l-" He heard a rattle from the outside, and then and 'oops!'. She was merely out the door.

He cut his line short, and promptly went into his room to change. "That was close." He told himself.

* * *

Hinamori covered her mouth as she quickly picked up her mess; she had dropped a small vase. "A- Ah!" She squeaked silently as she gathered all the small pieces. 

"Hitsugaya-kun..." She whispered to herself quietly as she got back up, putting the pieces away. "What were you going to say?" She put a finger to her lips. "Hm. There's like, loathe, liberate, ... "

Oh boy.

* * *

_"Rukia!" Renji ran up to the girl as the two, Ichigo and Rukia, returned from their travels in Seretei. "I need to talk to you."_

* * *

**Cliffie? Eh. Oh well. I should start doing that. Now, is this good? I might not update for the whole January, I'll try though. Reason is: School, I got a C in English and I am sure to be grounded, and secondly, my mom. I don't want her to read Chapter 5 while I'm typing, neh? She'ss give me a lecture. Lol!**

** So, until next time! I'm good for constructive criticism and suggestions! Especially suggestions! Themes! Good! Anything to help write the next chapter _FASTER_!**

-Tsukichiki.


	5. Of Uniforms and Paperwork

_Time for new pairs to be in the mix! Author's Note on the bottom.  
_

* * *

**FIFTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Uniforms and Paperwork.

* * *

"Ah... Renji?" Rukia said as she and Ichigo ran up to the flaming red-haired boy. "What are you doing here?" She asked. 

"Well, this is the sixth squad's area..." Renji rolled his eyes. "Anyways... Rukia, can I ask you something?" He started, stepping forward a bit. Rukia looked at him and nodded.

"Eh? Sure..." She smiled gleefully, making Renji look away. "What do you need? Neh?" Renji glared at Ichigo, then whispered in Rukia's ear. "I need to talk to you... alone."

Rukia nodded and started to follow the man. Ichigo took a step forward, then a step back after feeling Renji's dark aura. "Oh. My bad..." He spazzed, a bit freaked out about Renji's mood. "Geez..." He whispered to himself. "What's gotten into him? Pff."

* * *

"Yes Renji?" Rukia asked as they walked along. Renji looked awfully red. 

"Well..." He started.

"..."

"Will you go on a date with me?" Renji finally asked. Rukia gaped at him, frozen. "R- Rukia?"

Rukia had fainted.

* * *

"I'm done, you can come back in, Hinamori." Hitsugaya sighed as he slipped his hands into his haori. Hinamori turned red in embarrassment as she entered the room. 

"How did you...?" She muttered, her hands twitching as she plopped down on the nearest seat she could find.

"I can feel your aura a mile away from here." He smirked, going up to sit at his desk. Hinamori jumped up and stopped him before he could, crossing her arms at him.

"Hi- Hitsugaya-kun!" She said as he stopped in his tracks. "You're wearing your uniform wrong!" She motioned as she pointed to his clothing.

Hitsugaya lifted an eyebrow. "I am?" He looked down and saw his clothes. Nothing seemed wrong. "No, I'm wearing it correctly..."

"No!" She said as she went up to him. "Look. Your belt isn't in the middle, and your sword it sticking out half-way." She pointed out.

"But I like it that way," He mustered as he pushed the girl away from him. She was getting too close anyways. "Leave it be."

"But Hitsugaya-kun, you might hurt someone with that sword!" She reminded him. "Do you want to hurt someone with the sword?" Hinamori placed her hands on her hips in disgust.

"As a matter of fact..." Hitsugaya trailed off.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Don't call me that!"

* * *

"Nemu! COME HERE!" Mayuri instructed, his voice booming throughout the office. Nemu rushed by her father's side, a stack of papers in her hand. "I said come here!" He yanked the girl's hair and pulled her closer, the papers falling down in the process. 

"Hai... father. Do you need anything?" Nemu bent down and started to swipe up the papers gently.

Mayuri grunted. "It's Kurotsuchi-taichou to you, you little bitch."

She winced at his words, but was used to it by now. Nemu didn't even try to look at him as she stood back up. "What do you need? Ah... Kurotsuchi-taichou..."

What a disgrace. She couldn't even call him her father anymore.

"Take these and finish them." He showed her his paperwork.

Nemu hastily took the paperwork and stacked them on her pile of paper. "H-Hai... I-It's a bit... heavy..." She muttered quietly, suddenly wishing she had just shut her mouth.

Mayori grabbed her arm forcefully and made her drop all the papers again, making them fly all over the room. She winced. He cupped her chin and brought her closer, a sneer on his face.

"I'll kill you if you don't."

He grunted and walked away.

Nemu fell to the floor and sighed as she, _once again_, picked up the papers.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you're going to thank a girl, _from a year ago_, because she saved your life." Chad asked in a monotone voice. Ishida nodded. 

"That's right."

Orihime and Chad looked at him bewilderedly. "Woah."

"Neh, Ishida-kun, the girl might not remember." Orihime told him matter-of-factly. "It's been a year."

"Ah... well-" Ishida forgot about that.

"But as a gentleman, you have to be able to give thanks to a girl with a smile on your face, even though she doesn't remember you!" Orihime said to him, mimicking Ishida's stance. Ishida nodded.

"I guess?"

* * *

"Ah! Ano... Do you know where the Twelfth Division is?" Ishida ran up to a random shinigami, showing him the logo of theirs, the character of 'juu' and 'nii'. The shinigami ran away in fear. 

Ishida looked at him cluelessly as the shinigami shrieked, "Why the hell do you want to go there?"

"What's so bad about the Twelfth Division?" He wondered. Apparently, he had short-term memory at the time of battling Mayuri. He completely forgot the fact that he was a cruel, dictator-type guy.

Ishida shrugged. "Oh well. I'll go find her myself."

So, Ishida had traveled to the Soul Society to thank that girl. She had pretty much saved her life, and all he did was give a casual 'thanks', as if it didn't really matter. So, he had come here to give her a box of chocolates. Yes, a plain box of chocolates. He had figured that he could pick out a few flowers for the girl on the way. The girl... Hmm...

"What was that girl's name?" He thought aloud. He thought, thought, and he thought.

"Oh!" He blinked, finally remembering her first name. "Nemu. There we go." He walked along, going down the lines of office.

He passed by the First Division. Yamamoto eerily gazed at the boy. Ishida shuddered.

The second. Soi Fon and her Yoruichi shrine. Nothing new, Ishida told himself as he paced along.

The third. Drinking party. _"Join us?"_ Kira offered. Ishida shook his head. "I- I'm... fine..." The third was known for the parties being held.

The fourth. Healing, healing, healing. Most of them were 11th division shinigami. Maybe it's because Ichigo's here to visit? He swore he saw Ikkaku there.

Fifth. No one was there. It was awkwardly quiet, but he liked that.

The sixth. "Wow, It's very... neat... here." Ishida muttered as he gaped at the place. It was of nobility standards. They must be living the life.

The seventh. Ishida ran as fast as he could away from the dog-like captain as he sniffed the air. _"Food..."_ Komamura had a great nose.

Eighth. _"GAAH! YOU..."_ Ishida blinked as he watched Nanao throw almost all the furniture she could carry, straight to Kyouraku. _"N- Nanao-chan!"_ Kyouraku pleaded.

Ninth. Hisagi was at the drinking party, so he wasn't there.

The tenth. _"Hitsugaya-kun, Hitsugaya-kun, put it there! There!" "It can't fit." "Hitsugaya-kun..." "NEH?!" _Ishida didn't even want to know, quickly breezing through without a sound.

Eleventh. He was almost there. He sneakily dashed across the place, hoping he wouldn't run into Zaraki.

Twelfth. He glanced at the wooden door that separated the outside from the twelfth office. Ishida nervously knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again, this time louder.

No answer once again.

Ishida started to get impatient. He practically jammed his fist into the door. "Excuse me? EXCUSE ME??"

The door creaked ajar. A girl opened the door. "May... May I help you?"

"Oh!" Ishida smiled gratefully. "Hello. Nemu, right?"

"Y- You!" Her eyes opened wide as she saw the boy. "I'm sorry... but I... I must..." Nemu stuttered.

She slammed the door on his face.

He staggered back a few feet away onto the ground, face red in pain. "What... what was... that for?" He rubbed his sore cheeks. "I wonder... what's wrong."

Ishida brushed the dirt from himself and got back up again. "Hello?" He knocked on the door.

"Can you please stop knocking?" Nemu stiffened from behind the door.

"I won't stop until you open up!" He argued, still slamming his fists on the door. She sighed.

"Just... please, do not tell my father!" She whispered to him as she led him inside, unlatching the door. "I would be punished if you are found here, you being a Quincy, as well as defeating him."

Realization hit Ishida. _That's right. Her father is a nut case abusive man._

"Right." He slightly grinned as he entered the Twelfth Division. "I won't tell." _But I did tell Inoue-san and Chad..._

They entered her office, which was slightly cramped. It was dark, so Nemu blindly feeling the wall for the light switch. Flick! The light was on, and Ishida could see the office, which was pretty decent, aside from the fact that it was small. She motioned for him to sit down and he did so.

"Well, what do you want?" Nemu went straight to the point. Ishida showed her the chocolate.

"Here. It's for you!" He put it in her hands. "It's chocolate."

"I'm allergic."

"Oh. Really?" Ishida rubbed his head. "Sorry. I'll just get something else for you then." He tried to get it back, but she wouldn't give it back.

"No... I'll just keep it." Nemu told him, giving him a tiny smile. "Thanks. But... What's it for... ah... Ishida-san?"

"Call me Uryu." He told her.

"Well, then, Uryu, what is this for?" She faced the chocolates at him.

Ishida smirked. "A thanks." He said. "You saved me before from dying, and I am still very grateful about it. That's why."

Nemu lit up. "Well...Uryu... That was thanks for not destroying my father... but... thanks for the chocolate." She stood up from where she sat. "Well, I'm going to do my paperwork... If you want, the exit is to the left." She walked up to her desk, where large stacks of paperwork stood.

Nemu sat and started to do paperwork quietly, when she heard Ishida stand up. She kept on going. _He's leaving. Now to do paperwork._

She didn't look up as she scribbled down the necessary things on the paper.

"Need help?"

She looked up. He was still there, pen in hand. "No thanks. I'm fine." Ishida grabbed the nearest bunch of papers. He wasn't listening.

"I'll do this stack." He told her, sitting down on a wooden stool, starting to sign papers. "Okay?"

_No use fighting back. _She thought. "Uh... sure."

* * *

"There!" Hinamori slightly dusted her hands in satisfaction. "You look nice now." She dusted Hitsugaya's shoulder. "See?" She brought a mirror to him. 

Hitsugaya looked in the mirror, grunting. "I look the _same_."

Hinamori pouted. "You don't. See?" She pointed to his belt. "It's been rotated. And your sword? Pushed in." She smiled at him.

"What a big change." He said sarcastically. "I'm going to do my work." He turned to walk to his desk.

"Wait! You're-" Hinamori called out to him, but tripped on her foot. "Nyaa!"

Hitsugaya turned around just in time to face the falling Hinamori. "What-?!" He half-shrieked, bringing his hands in front of him to subconsciously catch her.

CRASH! He missed.

"Oww..." Both moaned, frozen in spot.

Thunk.

They fell to the floor. They laid there, motionless. They were just in shock.

Picture_ this_: Falling to the floor, Hinamori laying on top of Hitsugaya, his arms around her.

Their faces were so..._ close_. Hinamori turned red as she looked at Hitsugaya, who was the same shade of red. "Hitsugaya-kun..." She mumbled embarrassingly, for if she would breathe in deeply, she would only breathe his scent.

Not a good picture. At all.

Especially when_ someone_ barges in a split second.

"Taichou, I'm back from Kira's... mee... tin... g..." Matsumoto barged into the office, happy with all the drinking she had done. Her jaws fell to the ground and almost dislocated itself.

Matsumoto paused, and _then_ the snickering began.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori blushed as they quickly got up from the ground. "It's- It's not what you think!" Hitsugaya excused truthfully.

"Tai... Taichou..." Matsumoto snickered. "Have your parents ever given you_ that _speech? Because if they haven't... I'd be more than willing to..."

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya retorted, glaring at the woman. "We just fell." He pointed to her desk. "Do your paperwork."

Matsumoto stopped laughing and 'shunpo'ed' to her desk. Now laughing, she put her head onto the desk, laughing her paperwork away, as well as Hitsugaya's sanity and Hinamori's mind.

* * *

**You know, I was just gonna make a IshiNemu fic, but I just though of adding it to the story. So, which do you think? Nemu or Orihime for Ishida? Tell me! I need opinions.**

**So... anyways... if this chapter doesn't satisfy you, I apologize. I can't write well. For reals. Anyways, I just would like to thank the reviewers for reviewing, first of all, because it makes me want to update faster. I said that I would update on February, but look! I didn't. It was earlier. Hooray? This is a longer chapter. Longest one for the story. Hehe!**

**Sorry for mistakes. Constructive criticism accepted gratefully.**

**-Tsukia, tma.**


	6. Of Fathers and Fun

I was surprised that you guys liked IshiNemu better that IshiHime. _Author's Note on the bottom._

* * *

**SIXTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**  
Of Fathers and Fun.

* * *

"Kurotsuchi-san, you do your paperwork very quickly." Ishida commented as he signed yet another paper in his stack. He and Nemu were almost finished with the paperwork; there was only one stack left. 

Nemu nodded as she dipped her quill into the ink and wrote her signature on the paper. "Thank you." She said courteously. "And... thanks for helping. It would've taken me longer if you weren't here."

Ishida's cheeks were red. "You don't have to say that. It's my thanks to you." He commented as he finished the next paper and grabbed another one. "Well, this is the last paper!" He said, holding it up in the air in accomplishment.

"Well," Nemu looked at her desk. That really was the last one. "I guess it is." She took the paper from Ishida and signed it. "We're done."

Ishida sighed in relief and glanced at the time. He had been here for two hours already. "That's great, I can relax now." He muttered aloud and stretched his arms out, accidentally falling off of his stool. "Gaah!"

"Hehe." Nemu giggled. She tried to keep it in, but it slipped. "... oh. Sorry." She covered her mouth, then coughed slightly.

Ishida smiled at her. "It's fine. You're really pretty when you laugh." He pushed up his glasses, which hid his eyes in the light. "Wait! Not that I'm saying that you're not pretty already." He was red in embarrassment by now.

Nemu turned away. "..."

"So..." Ishida stood and took a stack of papers, straightening them out. "What now? We're done with your paperwork, as well as your fathers' own." He sighed, going back to relax on the stool.

"Well," Nemu started, but was cut off. She cowered in fear as she saw who was behind Ishida.

"Well... well what?" Ishida asked confusedly, soon turning to see what she was staring out behind him. "A..."

"NEMU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT... THAT... QUINCY?!" Mayuri boomed.

* * *

"Hmph." Hitsugaya spat as he crossed his arms. "That wasn't very funny." He glared at Matsumoto, boring into her eyes. "Would you like some more work around here?" 

Matsumoto sweat dropped. "No, no. You know it was a joke, taichou. It's not like you and Hinamori were... doing irrational things, right?"

Hitsugaya mumbled. "Whatever."

"Taichou..." Matsumoto grinned cheekily at him. "Did you want to do 'irrational' things with her? Hm?" She burst into a fit of laughter, watching her young captain turn as red as an apple.

"I did no such thing!" He protested, still blushing profusely.

"Sure, sure, taichou. If you need any tips on women, you can just call on me." Matsumoto winked. Hitsugaya looked at her crossly.

"Do your work!" A dark aura formed around him.

"Hai!" Matsumoto scrambled to her feet and ran up to her desk, submerging herself in the papers around her. "Hitsugaya-taichou, you can be so mean!" She whined.

Hitsugaya only laughed.

* * *

"F... Fa... Kurotsuchi-taichou..." Nemu muttered as she backed away from Ishida and her father, trying to protect her body from the strikes she would soon get. 

Mayuri stomped towards her, an angry glint in his eyes. Ishida watched closely as he held the girl up in the air. _Why can't I move?_ He was frozen. "Nemu?! What have I told you about... about... about this Quincy?" He hissed.

Nemu shut her eyes and turned away. "Y- You.. You said that h- he's an evil man that deserves to die... be- because... he is a g- good-for-nothing... a- and to never speak... of him." She said slowly, trying to stop herself from stammering.

Mayuri grinned evilly as he dropped the girl, making her fall to the floor. "Good girl. Now, to des-" He was cut off.

"I... I didn't finish..." Nemu quietly spoke up, slowly standing up from the ground. "... sir." Mayuri turned to glare at the girl.

"Finish what?!"

"W- What I was saying..." She still stammered, but still, she was standing up to her father. For the first time. "... was that _you _said that he was an evil man, and.. good for nothing! I- I don't think that at all. Uryu isn't like that at all. He helped me with my paperwork, and, and he's really sweet, and kind, and..." She faced Ishida and gave him a soft smile. "And... thank you for that."

Ishida looked at the girl. _It's the first time I've ever seen you really smile._

Mayuri was furious, steam coming out of him. "Why... why you..." He grabbed the girl again and threw her on the ground with a slam. Nemu groaned. "You'll regret saying that, my, sweet, sweet, daughter." He raised his fists, but it was hit by a concentrated amount of reishi. "What...?" It could only come from one thing. A quincy.

"Leave her alone." The black-haired Quincy said.

"You..." Mayuri shouted. "It's none of your business! LEAVE! I'm letting you live, so you better get out of here you bast-" His arm was shot again, only nicked by the arrow.

"You leave her alone." Ishida smirked as he slighly lowered his bow. "You still want to live, no?"

Mayuri growled. "You'll regret ever saying that, you QUINCY!" He shouted, pulling his zanpaktou out. "Goodbye."

And the fight began. Too bad Mayuri forgot that he bet money on his daughter and that quincy to pair up.

* * *

"R- Rukia!" Renji grabbed ahold of her body and shook it vigorously. "R- Rukia, Rukia! Wake up!" He shouted closely at her. 

Rukia's eyes slowly fluttered open, after her ears had come in contact with the loud, booming voice of Renji's. "R... R- Renji?" She spoke as she sat up, rubbing her head in pain. She sighed as she pinched her arm. "Wow. I was sleeping? You know, I... I had a dream." She told him. "I had... I had a dream that... that you asked me on a date and that I had fainted. Funny... heh... right?" She laughed slightly.

Renji looked at her, a bit irked. "That... wasn't a dream." He told her slowly.

Rukia froze in her steps and stayed there. "I- It wasn't?" She staggered a bit, then began to fall... again. Renji's eyes popped out as he ran up to her.

"Rukia!" He caught her and pulled her into his arms. "Geez. Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Rukia nodded a bit, then looked up at him.

"Renji...?"

"Hmm...?"

"Did..." She said. "Did you _really_ ask me on a date?"

Renji turned as red as his hair. "Well," He scratched the back of his head. "I guess I did." He scratched his cheek in suspense. "So...?"

"Well..." Rukia thought about it. "I... I guess so!" She smiled at him. "No harm in a date, right?" She stood up happily, dusting the dirt off.

It was Renji's turn to freeze.

"... Renji?"

* * *

An hour later, Renji and Rukia began their so-called 'date'. 

Unbeknownst to them, Ichigo had plans. Plans to spy on them.

* * *

Meanwhile, a secret meeting was held. 

"Jung, Kim, Po." One voice said.

"I win." Another humphed.

"I guess you did." The first voice said as he turned to look back into small television that stood in the corner of the dark, isolated room, in a location where not most shinigami knew.

"Seems like Renji is taking Rukia out on a date." The second voice said, running a hand through his hair.

"I would seem so." The other said. "It will take our skills to stop them. We cannot lose."

"No, no we cannot."

These two men were Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni and Kuchiki Byakuya.**  
**

* * *

**Is this considered a cliffie? Eh. **

**Gomen ne for the short chapter. I have to write a five-page report on Electronics or something, and it's due in, pretty much two days. Not good. And would you believe it? It's only the introduction of it. The next one should be longer. **

** What pairing(s) should the next chapter focus on? I'm still deciding. But I know there's some IchigoRukiaRenji in there. Bwahaha.  
**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter! Tell me other pairings that I should add to this story, I'm thinking of adding a bunch of side pairings, then go slowly up to the _real_ pairs. And, I need more ideas, they help really nicely.**

** 'till next time, reviewers! Oh yeah. Constructive criticism accepted. Flamers will be used to make Chamorro BBQ. Or American, it's your choice.  
**

**-Tsukichiki.  
**


	7. Of 'Men in Black' and a Spy

**150 REVIEWS?! Oh wow. Major accomplishment(to me)! Thanks to all you reviewers. Review again, now! Hehe. **

_Author's Note on the bottom!  
_

* * *

**SEVENTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of 'Men in Black' and a Spy.

* * *

"Hmph." Ichigo said as he peeked through a bush. He looked down, then ran a hand through his orange hair. "... Why am I here?" He grumbled as he watched Rukia and Renji pass by. "I don't think I'm s'posed to care."

* * *

"Hey, Renji! Look at this!" Rukia squealed as she picked up a small, fluffy, bunny stuffed animal. 

Renji grinned at her, pulling it hastily away from her. "You and your bunnies." He humphed as he walked away from her with the bunny in hand.

She pouted. "H- Hey! Give it back! I want to bu- ... y... ?" She saw him walk up to the cashier and give the bonus money to him. Then, Renji came back with a basket, the bunny, and a receipt.

He stuffed it in her hands. "Here." Renji said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, he wasn't wearing shinigami uniform today. "The man gave me a basket to put the bunny in it."

Rukia smiled happily as she held the basket firmly, gazing lovingly into the bunny's eyes. "Thank you Renji! I think I shall name it... Abasaki." She announced, pulling the bunny out of the basket and holding it up in the air.

"... Abasaki?"

Renji lifted a brow. It sounded like a name of some random kid off the street. "What kind of stupid name is that?"

"You baka!" She slapped him on the backside of the head. "Your tattoos are getting to you. It's a mixture of 'Abarai' and 'Kurosaki'!" She told him matter-of-factly. "Duh."

Renji growled. "Why?" It wasn't because he was jealous or anything... he was just curious.

"So I won't forget you." She laughed. "That's the point."

"Whatever, midget." He humphed as he walked past her, bumping into her a little as he walked away.

Rukia ran up to him, and caught his hand. "Don't be mad... _assistant captain_." She sneakily added to annoy him.

Renji's eyes squinted. "You just **can't** let that go, can you?" He peered at her with an annoyed smirk on his face. Rukia looked at him as innocently as she could.

"Whatever do you mean, assistant captain? As an assistant captain, I don't think anything could get by you, _assistant captain_." She laughed heartily, hugging the bunny tightly as she and Renji walked away.

* * *

Ichigo watched carefully. "What the hell?! He's seducing her with bunnies!" He growled. Standing up he started to follow them; they were going to a cafe nearby. "Can _someone _in this dead world tell me how I **lost** my mind?!" 

He rushed to the cafe, suddenly spinning around to look at the back.

Behind him, were two people sitting on one of the cafe's tables

"Hmm..." A man who looked very aristoctic, with 'hair clips' clumped to his hair. He also sported a tuxedo and wore sunglasses. Another man looked very much old, and was very much bald. You can still tell, even though he wore a top hat over his empty-haired head.

"Eh?" Ichigo noticed them, so he called out. "Byakuya, Yamamoto, what are you doing here?"

The captains fell to the floor.

* * *

"So..." Ichigo glanced at the hovering captains. "You're secretly taping Renji and Rukia... so you can put them in _Shinigami's Funniest Videos_?" He asked. 

Both captains looked him, then each other, and nodded. "That's correct."

Silence.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!" Ichigo yelled, flipping the table in annoyance. "I'm not an idiot!"

Chuckling came from Byakuya and Yamamoto. "Sure, sure." They sighed, Byakuya swatting his hand at him. "You can say whatever you want. Just please, keep your mouth shut."

* * *

"Tsk, tsk." Mayuri flicked his tongue. "You'll regret ever meeting me." He pulled out his Ashisoji Jizō, and stood in his battle stance. "It _hasn't _been fun." 

Ishida smirked as his hand rested on the tip of his bow. "Hmph." He raised his bow and arrow, then directed it to the captain. "Have fun in hell."

He was about to unleash his bow, when a tug on his shirt tail made him pause.

"Uryu-san... please... don't." Nemu looked at him with sad eyes. "Please..." She bowed her head down at him, her knees on the floor, as if she was begging him.

Ishida looked at her, a bit shaken by her statement, and thought about it. "..." But, he suddenly remembered that, even though her father was a bastard, he was still her father, in a freakish, un-conservative way.

"Aa." He muttered as he lowered his weapon. "I'll lower my bow down, then."

Mayuri cackled mischievously as he lifted his sword higher, upon Ishida's lowering. "You'll regret that, boy. Now, it will be _you _who will rot in hell." He told him, about to smash the sword on his head. "I won't even activate my shikai, you're worthless." He smugly told the boy as he was about to strike, head-on.

"..."

Nemu ran up to him and kicked the sword out of his hands. "Don't... you... dare..." She whispered to her father, her right foot planted firmly on his Jizō. "... hurt my friend." She hissed, his sword almost cracking underneath the pressure of her foot.

Mayuri twitched as he stared at his daughter. _Now, why did I make her especially strong?_

* * *

Hitsugaya grabbed his sword's hilt. "..." He walked slowly up to the slumbering figure. 

"MATSUMOTO, Get up, before I smite you with my sword!!" He yelled bluntly, his dark aura over shadowing him. Matsumoto woke up in a flash.

"... Gya... G- GYAH!! I'm up, I'm up." She grumbled, rubbing her eyes in disgust. "Geez. You're a kill-joy." She yawned and got up. "Hm." Matsumoto glanced around the office they stood on, then at the clock. "So then... Where is she?"

"... where is who?" Histugaya lifted her eyebrow.

"You know." Matsumoto laughed.

"I don't."

She gaped, then rolled her eyes at her captain. "Then you're very slow, taichou. You know it's three o' clock, right?" She whispered in his ear. Hitsugaya looked at her as if she had dyed her hair purple. "Huh?"

"Hinamori usually comes here by now." Matsumoto told him, running up to a nearby mirror and fixing her hair. "Usually."

Hitsugaya spat. "You're lying."

She chuckled. "And why would I?"

"Plenty. For instance, _Matusmot_-" Hitsugaya started, about to spill out a million reasons why Matsumoto would want to say that. But something, or someone interrupted him and his thoughts.

Shhh! A stack of papers fell to the floor.

"A... Aiya!" Hinamori screamed as she mustered up everything to gather the now- messy papers. "I'm really, really, sorry, Hitsugaya-kun! I accidentally bumped into the table when I first came in... and..."

Hitsugaya laughed to himself as he squatted down to grab all his papers. "Hmph."

"... what?"

"You know." He casually told her, standing up and putting the papers away. Hinamori was confused.

"No... I don't think I know... Hitsugaya-kun!" She whined... She never liked suspense.

"You like calling me Hitsugaya-kun, no matter how many times I told you that I didn't like it, neh?" He said, going up to stand in front of her. "You're really annoying, Hinamori." He put his hand over her hand and messed her head up.

"A... h- hey!" Hinamori grumbled as she swatted his hand away and started to fix her hair. "You're so... Hitsugaya-kun!"

Matsumoto chuckled and walked up to her captain, whispering in his ear. "I win." And, she gleefully walked out the door, slamming it with a BAM!

* * *

Matsumoto slid her paper door shut and walked out onto the balcony of her office, leaning on the railing. "Hmm... It seems Hinamori has taken over his heart, neh?" She told herself happily. 

"Hmph. It's about time the boy genius got some 'experience'." She joked, looking out into Seretei.

---

"..." Ichigo sat there helplessly next to the two overly-protective(as he sees it) captains. "... I'm bored." He complained to the captains, who were intently watching the couple go on their so-called date.

"So...?" The two men glared at Ichigo simultaneously.

"Ah... a- anoo... can I go?" Ichigo sweat dropped as he got up from his seat and backed away from the dangerous people.

Byakuya looked at Yamamoto, Yamamoto at Byakuya. They made an agreement. "Eh? Sure." They shrugged it off.

Ichigo spaced out, blankly staring at them. "A... Are you for reals?"

"Yep."

"... Ah... A- Really?"

"We really don't care where you go." Byakuya stated. "You'r-"

Ichigo was off into the world.

"That was fast." Yamamoto told the black-haired aristocrat. "If not his first time running like that, it would be record-worthy."

* * *

"T- Tatsuki?" Ichigo gaped as he saw her, plain as day in Seretei.

* * *

**GOMEN NE! I feel really bad for being swamped with homeowrk, and not being able to beta KaRiSa's story(sorry ****GOMEN too!), but, I guess I have to rush with this. Sorry for mistakes and grammatical errors(especially). Also, sorry inadvanced for such a boring and short chapter, as well as OOC! -insert me stressed- **

** Anyways... I'm thinking of what to do next. Definitely, I shall finish that Nemu, Ishida, and Mayuri scene, and have a Hitsugaya and Hinamori part, and Tatsuki will be there, alongside Ichigo.**

**Now, now. Where is Chad and Inoue?**

**Beats me. I'll add them in the next chapter, maybe...? I'll try to update soon.**

**-Tsukichiki.  
**


	8. Of Arguments and Even More Fights

**I apologize for updating really, terribly late. School problems, and grades kept my on hiatus. I apologize again. And 81... Story Alerts? Oh my, that's a whole lot of alerts. Those of you who read this, care to be nice and review?**

**And... here's the next installment! **

_Author's Note on the bottom.  
_

* * *

**EIGHTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Arguments and Even More Fights.

* * *

Tat... Tatsuki?" Ichigo stuttered as he blankly started at the girl. "Wh- What the hell are you doing here?" He managed to spit out. "... are- you're not... you-" It really was a weird day. 

Tatsuki laughed up into the air, crossing her arms. "I'm not dead." She told him.

"Then... then... how are you here?" Ichigo blinked. "... How in the- Who in the world got you here?!" Really. Having to see your childhood friend in a place where you'd never, _ever_, expect to meet her in, was really a crazy experience.

"Orihime brought me along with Chad and Ishida to visit some candy-seller guy... Urahara?" Tatsuki thought about it. "... and then for some reason, they ended up telling me a long story about this place, and now... I'm here." She sighed.

"And you're not dead?"

"Nope." She answered.

"Eh? Okay." Ichigo rubbed his head dazedly. "How are you here again, then?"

Tatsuki wanted to hit Ichigo on the head until there was no tomorrow. "I just told you, Ichigo!" She spoke rather loudly. "I'm here because-"

Ichigo cut her off. "Idiot, I know that. I'm just sayin' that you don't have spiritual powers, and you never saw hollows or shinigami or-" He started, but this time, Tatsuki cut him off.

"Well, I've seen you." She rolled her eyes. "Ever since."

He was shocked. "Really?" He blinked and stared, like he saw a ghost, or that time when he first saw Yoruichi's real form. "I never knew that. You never told me!"

"Yes I did, baka." She protested, crossing her arms.

"Well, I don't remember."

* * *

**A week ago.**

_"Ichigo, I know you're a shinigami." Tatsuki announced to the allegedly natural, orange-haired guy._

_"Ishida! You bumped into my car!" Ichigo growled, pressing onto the game controller's button furiously. "That's not fair!"_

_Ishida smiled. "You never said we couldn't __not be fair, neh, Ku-ro-sa-ki-__kun?" He teased. Ishida pushed the X button. "I'm the one to win." He proudly said out loud._

_"Oh yeah? Well, oh yeah?" Ichigo stood up and scampered to the game system, pressing the power button. "Oh, look. Game over."_

_"KUROSAKI!?"_

_"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT, HUH? URYU?!"_

* * *

"Well, that doesn't count." Ichigo tried to excuse himself. 

Tatsuki could only roll her eyes.

* * *

He had redone the papers. Again. And frankly, today was not going well. 

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori started, watching Hitsugaya sign yet another paper. "Why do you do so much work?" She twirled around in the spinning chair in the Tenth Division's office. "You should take a break. When Aizen-taichou was captain, he was laid back. Aizen-taichou realxed, he was never this busy, and he got his work done!"

Strike one!

Hitsugaya barely ignored the 'Aizen-taichou' comment and scoffed. "And be like Matsumoto? Never." He continued on. "I'm a captain, and I don't have time to be like her, to even have time to talk to _anyone_." It seemed like he was hinting something, Hinamori proposed.

"Oh..." Hinamori stretched her legs out timidly, not wanting bother him anymore. "Okay then."

But fate really wanted her to bother him.

As she spun the chair around, her foot accidentally got caught in a vase, and the vase crashed down in a SLAM. "Oh!" She cried, picking the pieces up, but soon, she ended up knocking into Hitsugaya's desk, causing all of his paperwork to crash down and mix up. "I'm so... so... so... so sorry, Hitsugaya-kun! When Aizen-taichou was still captain, I never dropped things that much! I can't believe..."

Strike two.

"..." Hitsugaya was thoroughly pissed off. He had worked on all those papers for awhile now, and then redone it. "Hinamori."

"Y- Yes?"

"... just... just... get. out." He stuttered between words, bending down to pick the papers up. Hinamori shook her head, slowly working her way to pick the papers up.

"I can do it!" She protested, picking up a piece of paper. It was quickly grabbed away from Hitsugaya.

"I can do it on my own." He said, grabbing the papers. "If you can, Hinamori... can you please... just... stay away for a bit? I'm sure Matsumoto would love to-"

"I can help, you know? I'm not a baby. Aizen-taichou was a better captain that you! Treating his vice-captain better that you do with yours..." Hinamori trailed off. "You're such a- Hi... Hitsugaya-kun?" She watched as he stood up and walked away from the desk, as well as her.

"I'm going out." He muttered, and slammed the paper-covered door shut. "Don't wait."

"Hit-"

The door was slammed shut.

Strike_ three_.

* * *

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto announced, mimically saluting him. "Did you make a move on Hinamori yet?" She snickered at her own comment. 

Hitsugaya grunted and brushed past her. "..." He walked away. "I'm going for a walk."

Matsumoto watched her captain helplessly, wondering what in the world Hinamori did to make her captain angry like that.

* * *

"Nemu!" Mayuri boomed. "Chotto!" He said, using his free hand to pull something out of his pocket. "C- Chotto!" He finally pulled out a small mechanical box that sported a bright blue button on the top, labeled, 'Emergency Use'. 

"You... Mayuri-sama... you... " She glared at her father. "Apologize! Apologize to Uryu-san!" She pointed to Ishida, who looked as if he was cowering in fear. It was the natural thing to do.

"... Well, then... I suppose I should." Mayuri said, with a facade planted on his face. "I should apologize."

The hold on his sword was loosened as Nemu lightened her foot's grip on it. "..."

"I apologize... I apologize for ever creating such a person as you!" Mayuri cackled, as he started for the blue button. "Be gone, and regret having to defy me!"

Nemu winced, waiting for the worst.

The worst never came, because he did not hit that blue button. He was met by an arrow. Mayuri looked up.

"I'm sorry Nemu, but I really can't risk it."

She couldn't really argue.

* * *

"Hmm..." Orihime looked at the sky. "Auras are flashing. I... I feel that one of them is... Ishida-kun?" She followed the clashes of spirit energy, only to find Ishida caught up in _another_ fight between the captain of the 12th squad. 

"ISHIDA-KUN!"

"Inoue-san?"

* * *

"Did... did I do something?" Hinamori asked to herself in wonder and in worry, not noticing Matsumoto shove her way in a rush. 

"Hi- Hinamori?" Matsumoto quietly tapped the girl's shoulder. "Are you... are you okay?" She walked up in front of the girl, who sat cross legged on the floor.

_She was crying? _Matsumoto felt bad for her. "What's wrong? Hitsugaya-taichou seemed very distraught when he left... Did something happen?"

Hinamori didn't answer, and she sighed. She leaned down to face the girl and wiped away the tears. "You can tell me anything. Just because I'm Hitsugaya-taichou's vice-captain, it doesn't mean that I act like him, neh? Neh?" She poked the girl in an attempt to cheer her up.

"Well..." Hinamori sniffed.

* * *

"Mm. So, how long have you been a shinigami anyways?" Tatsuki asked, slurping on her drink. "I didn't see you when you first became one, so... when have you started?" 

"You make it sound like a job." Ichigo remarked, rolling his eyes. He took a bite of the sandwich he had bought. He had bought Tatsuki lunch in the Soul Society, and now they were just relaxing on one of the tables and seats randomly around the place. It was really close to the cafe where Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, and Yamamoto were.

The sat across each other, Tatsuki asking most of the questions.

"It seems like an exciting one." Tatsuki grinned. "Kicking evil's ass, and getting a 'good job!' for it." She said.

"Yeah, I guess." And they soon ran out of topics to talk about. So much for being _super_ close friends.

It was silent. Ichigo and Tatsuki watched as the little Rukongai kids ran around the place.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" A little kid announced. The large rubber ball was headed for Tatsuki, and she didn't notice. So, in the end... She didn't dodge.

The ball smashed into her back, which caused her to lose balance, which caused her to fall on the table, where Ichigo was blankly surprised, which made him lean forward, which made Tatsuki fall onto him, whereas Ichigo, who leaned forward, ended up catching Tatsuki's lips with his.

* * *

"Do you think we have time to change our bets?" Yamamoto whispered to Byakuya as they saw the scene plain as daylight.

* * *

**Ahaaaa. I thought the ending of this chapter was pretty funny. I actually laughed. Oh my. Anyways, please review? It's a wonder I don't get as much as my alerts, and I don't even get half, which is about 40, or exactly 40.5. I only get about 20 per chapter. 1/4th. Aww, darnigans.**

**I hope you review, and find this chapter to your liking. I'm pretty much crossing my fingers here. If you review, I shall update even faster than I am planning to.**

**Next Chapter: It has something with Hitsugaya in it. Ehehe... he...? I don't know. Give me some ideas.  
**

** Review.**

** Review.**

** Review.**

** Review.**

** Review!**

**-twelve minutes ago, or Tsukia. I changed my pen name because of my sister. Yep.**

**And I'm planning to write a one-shot. So watch out for that and all. I have a one-shot out already though... you can find it on my profile. It's IchiRuki, for you IchiRuki lovers. ;D **


	9. Of Miscalculations and Even More Fights

_Author's Note on the bottom._

* * *

**NINTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Miscalculations and Even _More_ Fights

* * *

Renji and Rukia plainly saw that kiss, as well as the 'captains in black'. 

"W- Wow..." Rukia stuttered as she rubbed her eyes. From her point of view, she saw Ichigo and a girl fall to the ground, and start up into a rather messy make-out session. "Is... Is that...? Who- Who is that?"

Renji rubbed his chin. "It looks like... It looks like that girl from Ichigo's school! You know... let's see... that Tatsuki girl, no?" He spoke, looking intently at the spiky black-haired girl. "Hey... it is!"

"Tatsuki?!" Rukia spat out loud, which seemingly brought the two apart, the pair rubbing their own lips as if acid had fallen on it.

They were shocked as they looked at Rukia, Ichigo speaking. "R-Rukia! That-"

Rukia faced the other way, trying to avoid their eyes. "I know. You're guys are both-"

"No!" Tatsuki cut in, standing up as quickly. "It's not what you think! It was all an-" She tried to explain. No avail. It seemed like Rukia didn't really want to listen.

_Huh?_

Rukia turned to her. "It's okay. I'm sure... I'm sure you both will be happy."

Why...

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled out to her, but she was already running away from the scene. "H- Hey... Rukia!"

Why am I running away?

She ran as fast as she could, and being small and petite, that was really fast.

_It's... It's not... It's not like I have feelings for Ichigo... right?_

* * *

**Tatsuki in Seretei: **Troublesome work for Urahara-san. 

**Tatsuki falling on Ichigo: **A bruised arm and a kiss that wasn't really meant to happen.

**Watching the look on everyone else's face while they both kiss:** PRICELESS.

There are some things money can't buy. For everything else, there's _the dating game_.

(_I felt like adding this... like a small divider_.)

* * *

Tatsuki and Ichigo scampered as fast as they could away from each other. "H... Hey!" Tatsuki hissed at Ichigo, furiously wiping her mouth. "What was that for?!" She said. "I have a boyfriend!" 

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Geez, Tatsuki. You. fell. on. me. It. was. an. accident." He spoke, running a hand through his hair as he sat down. "Besides- hey, wait- you have a boyfriend?"

Tatsuki turned a bright red, which you don't see everyday unless you were complimenting her on how she kciked ass.

"Well..."

"You do, don't you?"

"Well..."

Ichigo cackled as he moved closer to Tatsuki. "Now then. Who is it?" Ichigo asked her.

Tatsuki shook her head. "I... I was... I was just kidding!" She spoke, and it obviously had a hint of... well... a lie. "And... shouldn't you go and chase after Rukia? She's mistaken it for something else."

Ichigo rubbed his head as he saw Rukia's figure disappear from him, again. "I should." He stood up, and brushed his pants.

"I'll see you later then, right?" Tatsuki grinned, giving a sloppy thumbs up. "I hope you can catch your _girlfriend_."

Ichigo smirked. "She ain't my girlfriend." He turned and started to run, but looked back at the girl. "... and the next time we can talk again, we're going to have a little talk about _your_ boyfriend." He laughed and ran off.

She didn't see his face after that, which had formed into a much more serious expression than before.

* * *

"Well..." Matsumoto blinked at Hinamori, a few minutes after she had been informed of all the things that happened in the last ten minutes she had left to leave them along. "... I think I know what happened." 

Hinamori brightened up. "Really?"

"Yep." Matsumoto grinned.

"Okay."

"..." Matsumoto nodded.

"Well... aren't you going to tell me?" Hinamori asked impatiently, tapping her foot. "What did I do wrong?"

Matsumoto sighed and spoke to the younger girl. "Remember when Aizen had betrayed the entire Soul Society, and had stabbed you?"

Hinamori nodded. She had remembered, but really chose to store it in the backburner. "Well... yeah. But what does that all have to do with Hitsugaya-kun getting angry? I don't..."

"Hinamori." Matsumoto cut. "Hitsugaya-taichou pretty much tried his best to avenge your life, and almost died because of it. Not only that, you also fell into a coma."

"But, I don't think that has anything to do with-"

"What would do if someone who you protected with all your heart from someone that you knew wasn't good, started to speak highly that evil person, and not you?" Matsumoto asked, and she spoke very seriously.

"Well of course I would!" Hinamori explained. "Who wouldn't? I would- oh."

"You're really dense, you know that, _Hina-chan_?" Matsumoto giggled.

Hinamori blushed. "... It's not my fault!" She childishly argued, flailing her arms in the air.

"Well, Hinamori, you should go now." Matsumoto closed her eyes. "You should go find Hitsugaya and apologize. You did make him storm out of the room, so do him a favor." She winked. "You know your feelings, neh?"

Hinamori blanked. "... what do you mean, feelings?" She cluelessly walked out of the door. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Matsumoto managed to call out with a laugh. "Just go apologize!" She laughed.

_How dense._

* * *

Meanwhile, Ishida plucked the strings of his bow. "Any final words?" He shouted to the man, ready to fire his arrow in a split second. 

Mayuri was frozen, and Nemu watched as her father was about to get hit by a flaming blue arrow.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

Ishida let go of his arrow.

But that arrow was stopped by a large, orange, rectangular shield, that made the arrow almost instantly dissapate.

"Ishida-kun!" Orihime shouted at the Quincy. "Why are you doing this?!"

"He's hurt his daughter, my friend, Inoue-san." Ishida lowered his bow a bit, pushing his glasses up. "I won't let him get away with this." He lifted the bow and aimed for Mayuri again.

"But... Ishida-kun!" Orihime tried to reason. "Violence is not the answer! You could always talk to him!"

Ishida scoffed. "Mayuri-_taichou_," he emphasized the name. "Captain of the 12th Division, and President of the Shinigami Research Institute, talk? Don't make me laugh."

"But!"

"Please, Inoue-san. Move."

"I won't!"

"Move, or I will be forced to move you."

"I won't!"

This wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

20 minutes have passed by already. 

Hinamori wandered throughout Seretei, trying to find her 'Hitsugaya-kun', to apologize. "Hitsugaya-kun? Where did you go?" She huffed, impatiently wanting to find her white-haired friend.

She turned backwards to check if he was behind her, he usually pops up by then. No luck.

It was the wrong choice too, because she ended up bumping into some shinigami. Two, to be exact.

"Oh, now... who is this girl?" A random shinigami asked.

"Mm." Another said. "She's the lieutenant of our squad." He chuckled. "How cute. What's a pretty little lady like you doing in a place like the Court of Pure Souls?"

"Well..." Hinamori trailed off.

"Need a man to protect you?" The man said, acting as arrogant as can be. "I'm the 5th seat of the 3rd Squad of your division." He winked flirtatiously at her.

Hinamori backed away. "I- I don't need your protection. I'm of a higher rank."

The '5th seat of the 3rd Squad' shinigami laughed. "No matter... I can offer you the protection you _need_." He coaxed, which irked Hinamori.

She pushed him back. "Are you drunk?" She eyed the man, then at the clock that stood in the middle of the place. "It's only 4:30 in the afternoon, too!"

"We're not drunk, we just want to help you." He cooed, moving closer to Hinamori. She could just smell the alcohol on his breath. "What do you say?"

"I..." She fumbled for her zanpaktou. To knock them out was enough. She felt her sides.

Nothing.

_Where was it?_

Then, she froze. She remember she had left it in her division's office before she left to visit the 10th Division.

Oh well, there was always kidou.

She put her hands up in front of her and clasped them together. " Bakudou no Ich-" Her hands were quickly held by the other shinigami.

"I'm of the 5th Division, 3rd seat, 3rd squad. Nice to meet you." He whispered in her ear, holding her hands away from each other. She really couldn't do her spells now.

"Get off me!"

"Make us."

Not good.

* * *

Hitsugaya stuffed his hands into his pockets. Of all the things Hinamori could say. "Aizen this, Aizen that. Oh, Aizen-taichou, you are my _everything_!" he mimicked, opening the door to his office. 

He had regained his composure and went back into his office, where he was greeted by the lovely Matsumoto. "Ohohoho! Hitsugaya-taichou, have you met with Hinamori yet? Have you... made your move?" She winked.

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes at his vice-captain. "No, I don't think I want to speak to her for today."

"Neh?" She said. "I thought she was headed to apologize to you? It's been... 30 minutes? I'm sure she would've found you."

"Apologize?"

"She wanted to say sorry for making you feel bad." Matsumoto explained to her little captain. "She should've apologized by now."

"... I'll go find her." He finally announced after a second of silence between them.

"Yosh!"

* * *

"C'mon, Hinamori-fuku taichou, we'll make your day, neh? Neh? Neh?" One of them coaxed her for the millionth time that day. "What'dja say?" He slurred. 

"Let. Me. Go!" She tried to break free. No luck, again.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we want to." Another said. "We'll just have to make you shut up. No one would care if you were to be kissed by one of us." He hissed.

He pulled into a kiss, but never made it to her lips, his own was almost cut off by a sword.

"Well, I believe I would."

Hitsugaya-kun!

* * *

Rukia ran all the way to the 12th division, and plopped down onto the ground, gasping for breath. 

"I... I can't belive... I ran... all the way here." She muttered to herself, taking a deep breath in. "What was I thinking?"

"Yeah... W- What were you thinking?"

Rukia's eyes wider, to find Ichigo leaning on the wall, gasping for his own breath. "You're... You're really fast." He gasped for breath once more. He collapsed down beside her, and looked straight at her. "Can we please talk? I can explain."

"I- I have to go." Rukia stood up and walked away.

_I really don't want to face you right now._

Ichigo didn't want to lost her again, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to him.

"Rukia... please. I just want to talk."

* * *

**Tsukia here! **

**Hey look. It's the ending of the chapter. I kinda did this like, a day after the last chapter, but I decided to wait. Ohoho. I feel evil. Oh well. **

**I really do hope this chapter is to your liking, and yeah, I've finally figured out the set pairings! Like definitely, except for one. Still need help.**

**Nemu or Orihime for Ishida?**

**Gaah. I'm just stuck on that for some reason.**

**So... Wow. I got a lot of reviews for the last chapter quickly, and my story alerts rose up by 20. Oh my. I was shocked.**

**So... In conclusion.**

**Review, **

**Review, **

**And have a nice day! ;D**

* * *

Extra. **Tsukia and Her Miseries.**

* * *

"Oh, boo hoo!" Tsukia cried out, slamming her head on the computer desk. "I can't think of what else to write! Just 100 words until I can finish this chapter!" She slammed her head on the computer repeatedly, hoping for an idea. 

"Hey, mom!" Her sister announced, pointing at her sister, who was in misery. "Tsukia's drowning in misery! Look! Look!"

"Huh?" The mom started towards the computer, and her daughter. "Tsuki, what's wrong?" She glanced at the computer screen. "And what's this?"

Tsukia panicked._ I don't want my mom to read this! _"Oh... nothing!" She pushed the off button on her computer. "Nothing at all."

"Well, okay then." The mom shrugged and walked away.

Now, imagine Tsukia realizing that she had not saved her story, and that the story had almost been finished.

"Mom, Tsukia's drowning again!"

* * *

Now, I sign off, until the next time. 

**Review! **


	10. Of Stuttering and Squeals

ありがとうございます！ For the reviews! _Author's Note on the bottom._

* * *

**TENTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Stuttering and Squeals.

* * *

_Look! Look! Extra madness in Seretei! Rukia in jealousy? Orihime retaliates!_

-

-

-

_"Rukia... please. I just want to talk."_

-

-

-

-

-

Rukia sighed, pausing right in front of him, her eyes trying hard not to gaze up upon his. "I'll listen." She stood there, waiting for his explanation -- at least, she hoped it was an explanation.

Ichigo put his head down in relief, letting go of her wrists gently. "Thanks." He said, giving out a small smile.

She turned to face him, arms crossed, feet tapping on the wooden floor. "... you may go on, I suppose."

"Rukia..." He started to explain, "... what you saw... it... it wasn't what you think." He spoke. "Tatsuki, all she did was, well, she just-" He was bluntly cut off by Rukia.

"She what? She just attacked your lips furiously? There was mustard on your lips, and she just had to get it off like that?!" She yelled, eyebrows raised. "Speak, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo winced. She was using his last name. Rukia must be extremely angry. "For _your_ information, I was speaking. No, she tripped and fell. On me. Accidentally." He almost yelled back, but he restrained himself from doing so. "Besides, why are you so angry?!"

Rukia's mouth formed into a line as her brain listened to his words. She looked down and breathed out. "I... I don't know!" She muttered, putting her loose strand of hair behind her ear. It was bothering her. "It's not my fault you had to kiss her." She stuck her tongue out at him, who edged nearer.

Ichigo's growled. "Peh. You don't know? You got me worried for nothing, y'know?"

She blinked, looking up to him. "Oh. You were worried?"

"Well, yeah. You were running off like there was no tomorrow, how could I not be worried? You're my friend, and I can't just ignore you like that." He told her, and she laughed.

"Well, you left Tatsuki, didn't you?" She poked his side, which made him twitch. "Isn't she your friend too?"

"Well, for one, I know she can handle herself." Ichigo rolled his eyes, turning to face Rukia. "You on the other hand..." He trailed off, smirking. "Well, you, you're just a little-"

"I am not weak!" She pointed out, punching him on the shoulder.

Ichigo winced. "I wasn't even gonna say that. Geez, woman." Soon, a small smirk came upon his face, Rukia being highly confused.

She lifted her eyebrow. "What?"

"Heh... Heh... Rukia..." That smile was just-- just-- getting bigger by the moment. "You were jealous, weren't you?"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun...?" Hinamori spun around. It sounded like his voice. "Hitsugaya-kun...?" 

The shinigami shook his head. "Nope, I guess not this time." He spoke. Hinamori's eyes widened. It really wasn't Hitsugaya. It.. it was...

"Kira-kun, what are you doing here?" Hinamori said in awe, gaping at the blonde-haired shinigami. "I thought you were out on a mission today!"

Kira shrugged, and faced toward the girl. "Mission? What mission? I just skipped it. It didn't feel important. Besides, my stomach still hurts from last week." He remembered the day he had gone out drinking with Matsumoto. "They understood my pain."

Hinamori giggled. "Kira-kun." She pulled on the ribbon of her hair. "Thanks for saving me!" She spoke. "I forgot my zanpaktou, and those men were-"

"Eh? That? Don't worry about it." He winked. "You've saved me many times before, Hina-chan."

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Damn Hinamori_, Hitsugaya scowled. "Why must you do this?" He could feel her riatsu nearer as he ran around the place. "HINAMORI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Oh, Kira-kun," He heard a voice from afar. "But I really didn't do anything!" The voice giggled heartily, and Hitsugaya frowned. The sound of her voice... he definitely knew who that was.

"Hinamori." Her and her obsessive flirting. Not like she's ever done that before-- Hitsugaya was just surprised at the fact that she even knew how.

He turned and walked away, to leave Hinamori and her Kira-kun, but remembered Matsumoto's threat before he left.

_"Oh, and Hitsugaya?" Matsumoto stopped the boy from leaving the room. Hitsugaya turned back, looking confused. "What?"_

_"You better apologize." She sighed. "Don't go running off. If I don't hear that Hina-chan gets an apology from you by tomorrow, oh... I'm not doing my paperwork for the next three months."_

_Hitsugaya scowled._

_"Oh, and Hitsugaya-taichou? You don't have to worry. Three months isn't that much for a young captain like you, if you don't end up saying your sorry." She laughed into the air._

He spat. "Stupid vice captain." He returned to the path he was on, and grudgingly, he went on to reach Hinamori.

-

-

-

-

-

Poor Hitsugaya.

-

-

-

-

-

"Ne, ne, Hina-chan!" Kira poked. "It seems that you've been hanging out with Hitsugaya-taichou lately! Right?" He grinned, pulling on her cheeks like a little girl. "How sweet!"

"... Kira-kun, are you drunk again?" Hinamori rolled her eyes. "You're worse than those other men." She sighed. "At least I know how to push your buttons."

Kira laughed heartily. "Nah... It's just that... I'm so glad that my little Hinamori is growing up." He smirked. "It's about time, though."

Hinamori blanked out, staring into Kira's eyes. "I... I really don't know what you're talking about." Her voice swayed a bit.

"Oh, really?" His face was confused. "Wow. I thought that... wow. Really?" He asked her again.

Hinamori nodded. "Moe, Kira-kun, Hitsugaya-kun is just a friend!" She shook her head, in disbelief. "I can't believe that you think that, Kira-kun. We're strictly friends." She told him.

Kira laughed. "Strictly? You sound like the one making the rules."

"Neh? I th-"

"Oi!"

-

-

-

Both of their heads spun towards the direction of the newcomer's voice. "?"

"Oi, Hinamori!" Hitsugaya lazily leaned on the wall, tired-- as if he had been running. "I've been running around trying to find you. You know how long I ran?"

Well, that answered the question. Hinamori giggled, but Kira did otherwise.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" He bowed, sneakily walking closer to the white-haired captain. "I apologize for the inconveniece! Please forgive me for taking your time and efforts to find this young lady! Please take care of her well!" He was about to salute, but was held back.

"Izuru-fukutaichou, we are not the military." Hitsugaya lamely answered, holding the blonde man's arm. "Please do not even attempt to salute me. I am _not_ old."

"Hai! I will go now!" He sneered when his arm was let go, and took this as a chance to nudge even closer, up to the point where he could lean down to his ear. "As I said, Hitsugaya-taichou, please take care of her well."

"Huh? Are you drunk on duty?" Hitsugaya was confused as the day he was born. "I don't know what-"

Kira ignored that comment.

"Oh," He waved at them both. "You guys are so alike! Ja ne, Hina-chan, Hitsugaya-taichou." He gave a wink, and was off.

Hitsugaya faced Hinamori. "Well, that was awkward." he mused.

Hinamori couldn't help but agree. "H- Hai..."

* * *

Orihime stood firmly planted on the ground, in front of the crazy masked captain. "Ishida-kun," She spoke, half irritated, "Please, put your bow... down. Now." 

Ishida shook his head stubbornly. "No. I will not, Inoue-san. It is something that I have to do."

"You can avenge your friend another way!" Orihime retorted, her hands extending farther from her body. "For now... please, step away from Kurotsuchi-taichou."

Nemu nodded hastily, still slumped on the ground. "Yes... you should."

"Ehhh...?" Orihime gasped. "Even she agrees! Put it down now!" She poked at the boy. "Down, Quincy!"

Ishida clicked his tongue. "Like hell I won't." His glasses shimmered. "There's nothing you can do to stop me." He spoke with pride. "Friends don't let friends get attacked by masked madmen with bankai."

And then it hit her. Orihime had an idea.

No, not one of her 'women's intuition', she was too good for that now. And no... attempting to feed him her food was not the idea either. It was a full-proof plan... and she was sure of it. At least, she thinks she it.

"Oh yeah...?" Orihime giggled, swaying towards Ishida. "Ishida-kun... are you sure about that?" She cooed, leaning closer to his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Matsumoto got impatient with her captain and ended up passing by the division the fight was taking place and peeked inside, squealing in delight. 

"Ooh! Drama!"

* * *

"E-Eh... Ano... Inoue-san..." Ishida sweat dropped. "You're a bit... close for comfort..." 

"Aww... am I?" She said a bit off-character like. "I've been closer... ne? Ne, Ishida-kun? Ne?"

Ishida turned a bright shade of red. "No... You haven't. E- Ehh... Well... what are you doing? G- Ge- Step away from me a bit, Inoue-san... please take one... step... back."

Like she was going to listen. Ishida was stuck in a corner, like a little cat stuck on the treetops.

She smiled. "Please, lower your bow against Kurotsuchi-taichou."

And with that, she kissed him on the cheek, causing him to fall back, his bow vanishing into thin air, face red-- Ishida was flustered, he couldn't speak out a work. "A- A- A-"

* * *

Matusmoto clapped her hands in delight, calling over Yachiru, who was coincidentally nearby. "Yachiru! Look! Look! Does that count? Do I win yet?" 

Yachiru peeked inside the door, watching Orihime kiss Ishida slightly on the cheek. "Cheek? Nope." She said bluntly. "I'm going now. I'm gonna give Ken-chan a haircut!" She squealed, running off into the hallways.

Matsumoto just wanted to scream.

* * *

**Unwritten rule:**

Kissies on the cheek-ies don't count.

* * *

Ichigo stood by Rukia-- grunting-- as they returned to the place they originally were at, to find everyone still there. Even the ones who never talked to them. Ever. 

They just loved to watch live-action drama. And today, they had really experienced a real-live live actiqon.

_"Is this a movie?"_

_ "Oh my. Is that hair natural?"_

The unnamed people murmured back and forth, until they finally came back. They then stayed silent.

"Tatsuki." Rukia stood up to the girl. Tatsuki nodded at the shorter girl.

"Rukia."

They stared in silence, until finally, Rukia broke it off. "Well, that settles things. I'm off." She waved, turning around-- she was soon held back by Ichigo.

"... Rukia." Ichigo glared daggers at her. "Remember what you promised me...?"

Rukia stuck her tongue out at him, shook it off, then turned back to Tatsuki, bowing, "Sorry for misunderstanding!" She spoke.

Tatsuki laughed. "Whatever. Ichigo's my old childhood friend, and I know him long enough to the fact that I'm never going to get together with him." She replied, a small twinkle in her eyes. "I've got someone else."

Ichigo scoffed. "It's too obvious. It's Keigo, am I right?"

"Eh?!" Tatsuki blushed, giving out the answer they needed. "Well... err... anyways, Rukia, I grant you permission!" She coughed slightly.

Rukia raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You can have him." Tatsuki smirked at them both. "Good Luck!"

It was Ichigo and Rukia's turn to blush super red.

"We... We never said that!" They both said together, making Yamamoto chuckle in the background. Well, actually, no one knew that those two captain "spies" were still there.

"I'd bet you they said that subconsciously in your mind." He muttered to Byakuya.

"Eh."

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Of this chapter, I mean. So sorry that it's really really really unedited, and very, very, very lame, and off-character_ plus _horrible spelling and grammar... but I'm stressed out with a lot of things. School, majorly. I had like... 3 projects due this last week. And I did them all on the morning it was due. I was doing bits of it in every class before I turned it in.**

**And that's how terribly busy I am. Bleeh. **

**I think I'm not doing so good in English. Eh. I just never have time for the homework.  
**

_-Tsukia, twelve minutes ago._

**I wonder how long this story should go. Any ideas?**

* * *

And, I'm thinking of adding a lot of Yoruichi and Urahara around, doing some crazy things to twist this 'game'. They haven't showed in awhile. And they are pretty crazy. But I dunno.

* * *

_Review and tell me your opinions! Flames used to cook my dinner._**  
**


	11. Of Him and Her and Her?

_Author's Note on the bottom.  
_

* * *

**ELEVENTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Him and Her... and Her?

* * *

Yoruichi sat boredly, leaning her head on Urahara's. "This bet game thing is so boring..." She purred, poking his green hat. "Don't you think so?" She asked him. 

To her delight, Urahara nodded. "Yep." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "There's no fun to it. It's all just the same, with or without it." Urahara scratched his head in thought. "You think they'll mind?"

Yoruichi looked up. "Mind about what?" She questioned, looking up at his eyes.

"We're butting in." Urahara had a smirk on, making Yoruichi giggle in delight.

"Oh, that's perfect."

Urahara and Yoruichi really were a bit agitated due to the fact that they weren't allowed to participate in the game, so how much fun could they have if they messed around with it? A lot, they supposed.

The kitty and the mad scientist both set off outside, on their way to find their first victim. _Victims_, to be exact. They both knew who they'd start with first.

**Kurosaki Ichigo **and **Kuchiki Rukia.**

"Hey!" Yoruichi mused. "If you combine Kurosaki and Kuchiki together, you can make Kurochiki! That's great!" She told Urahara.

He sighed, tipping his had. "You think too much, Yoruichi."

----

"Nani?!" Ichigo shrieked, Rukia pulling him along in glee. "Where are you taking me?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, Rukia smirking. "We're going to the bowling place."

"There's a bowling place in this place?!" Ichigo was surprised.

Rukia shrugged. "Nope." she sighed, still pulling him along. "I just thought you'd be excited if I told you that." She chuckled, Ichigo scowling at her.

"That ain't funny." He muttered, his collar being pulled by the short woman.

"Did I say it was supposed to?" She answered back nonchalantly, slapping him on the back of his head. "I never told you that, fool!" She laughed. "'sides, We're going to Ukitake-taichou's place!"

Ichigo raised and eyebrow. "Jushiro?" He spat. "Why the hell are we going there?! That's so... isn't he at the 4th Division right now?" He spoked, rubbing his head to wipe away the sweat.

"How do you know?" Rukia asked.

'13th Division members, this is Unohana. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but Ukitake-taichou is not feeling good today... so... ahem... he will be here for... _eh, how long are you here, Jushiro?_... Well, he will be here until I discharge him... no... not there!' Unohana's voice boomed througout the place.

"It's been like that every hour already." He smirked.

Rukia blushed a bright crimson red. "Oh, really? Oops." She scratched her cheek and shugged. "Well, we're going there anyways." She nodded, pulling him along.

"Can you just let me go? I can walk fine, y'know?" Ichigo proposed, trying to pry her hands off his shirt. "You shortie."

"Nope. I don't feel like it." She shrugged. "You called me shortie too. Like hell I'm not putting you down."

Eyes watched them sneakily behind the trees, almost giggling at the sight of both of them walking to Jushiro's office, _alone_. One pair of eyes, which was Yoruichi, snorted. "It's time."

"Yosh," Urahara nodded in reply, "It's time." He repeated. "Let's follow."

---

"Hi-tsu-ga-ya-kun!" Hinamori huffed, stomping along with him-- she didn't know where they were going. "Where are we going? Tell me! I need to know!" She whined, tugging on his robe.

Hitsugaya hissed. "Just follow."

She had thought that they were going back to his office to hang out, but that had not been right; it had been an hour already since they passed by the Tenth's grounds. They had also passed by the candy store, the uniform shop, the cafe... Where else could they do?

(**Author's Note: **Right here, at this spot, I've gotten and idea for a one-shot. Yay for Hitsugaya and my musical inspiration, Corrine Bailey Rae!)

There was nothing really in Seretei anyways. Hinamori sighed.

"Are you gonna tell me yet?"

"Hinamori, can you just trust me for once?" He grunted in annoyance. "It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything."

Hinamori froze. "How would I know that you're not?" She questioned, making Hitsugaya twitch in anger and more annoyance. "Hitsugaya-kun, you're past puberty, and now-"

"Am I not trustworthy then?" He asked, crossing his arms at her. "Even though we've known each other since we were little, we even lived together in Rukongai... and you still don't trust me?"

"No!" Hinamori shouted back. "I do trust you! I do!" She trailed off, hugging her arms. "... It's just that, when... when Aizen left, I trusted him... I really, really did, and... and..." A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"It's okay." Hitsugaya gave her a warm smile-- something she hadn't seen in a while. "I know, and I can understand you. Now... can you just.. believe me?" _You know how hard I worked on what to say? Matsumoto, you better be happy. I'll slit your throat if you don't._

"Yeah, I will." Hinamori grinned at him, grabbing his hand in return. "So... shall we go?"

Hitsugaya stared at her hand, entwined with his, a small smile forming once again. "I guess." He shrugged. "Bed Wetter _Momo_ trusts me now, so we have to go before she changes her mind. Again."

"Hitsugaya-kun!" She moaned at his teasings.

----

"A- A- In- Inoue-san!" Ishida shrieked girl-like at the large-busted girl. "What in the world are you doing?! In here of all places!" He asked, quickly scrambling up from the ground.

As you might know, Ishida Uryu was never a playboy, never had a girlfriend, and had virgin lips. Pooy boy, this experience would shock him for while.

"I was just thanking you," Orihime cheered happily, getting off the ground. "Well, I'm gonna go to meet Ulquiorra!" She bowed, and set off to the exit. "Or... whatever his name was!" She 'poinked'.

"Ulquiorra? Didn't he... die?"

"Sou ka?" Orihime placed a finger to her lips. "... Sou ka, Ishida-kun?" She asked him, and Ishida shook his head hesitating to answer.

Well, wherever Ulquiorra was, he hasn't been seen since Aizen's death. He still could be in Hueco Mundo. Who knows? _Oh well, better not break the news to Inoue-san. _He decided, telling her. "Rumors? I don't think they're real."

Orihime placed his answer on the back burner, walking out the door, only to be bumped into Matsumoto. "Oh! Konnichi wa, Rangiku-san!" She waved, dodging her and walking out the door.

Matsumoto was there again, blocking her. "Konnichiwa, Orihime-san!"

"Rangiku-san... why are you blocking my way?"

"For money?!"

"Yes, for money."

"Well, okay..." Orihime couldn't help but help a friend, right? "What do I do?"

"Kiss Ishida!" Matsumoto giggled, pushing the girl to the embarassed quincy area. "You are to kiss him full on the lips. Now!" She instructed harshly. "I don't want to take no for an answer!"

Orihime sweat dropped. "Naniii?"

---

"Nemu!" Mayuri hissed, still flat on the ground. "Come here!" He watched as the Tenth's vice-captain pushed Orihime to Ishida. He then remembered his bet and mentally decapitated himself.

"H- Hai!" Nemu followed, getting up from the corner of the room, without any struggle. "What do you need, Kurotsuchi-taichou?" She asked solemnly, bowing to him, and offering to help him up.

"You want to call me father?"

"Yes?" Nemu was a bit confused. "I guess?"

"And do you want to still be near, or in your language, 'hang out' with that blasted Quincy?" He asked once more, getting another nod from Nemu.

"H- Hai." It kinda scared her.

"Well then, go and kiss that bastard!" He screamed, pushing Nemu to Ishida. "Take him on a date! Confess _some_ type of feelings! NOW!" He spoke harshly to her. "Just... let me win that money!"

Ishida was in a bit of a trap today.

----

"Geez, where are those gaki?" Urahara complained to Yoruichi, taking off his hat to wipe off the sweat from his hair and face. "Where is Jushiro's Division?"

"Right next to the 12th Divison, idiot." Yoruichi rolled her eyes at his complaint-- how could a successful person like him be so lazy?!

"... where is that?"

"Who the hell is a person who does not know where their old division is?" Yoruichi almost slapped him on the back of the head at that time, Urahara chuckling.

"Oh, really?" Urahara was in thought. "Since when did I have a division?"

----

"We're here!" Rukia swung the doors open in delight. "Look, Ichigo! We're here!" She repeated, slapping Ichigo square on the cheek. "Oi! Ichigo!" She yelled again, about ready to slap some sense into him.

"I'm here, I'm here! We're here." He muttered what she said, getting himself off the ground, his pants thoroughly messed up-- he had been dragged here since the cafe.

That was a really far distance.

They sat on the chairs that were there.

"... what now?"

* * *

More of Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, and Urahara next time! 

Oh, sorry. I have no time, and my schedule's swamped. I will update by next Sunday, okay? I hope it's not bad. Please excuse the errors, I was rushing. I also need a beta. Anyone want to beta? I'll be super glad. Tell me in your review, as well as your email address and all; the alerts and PMs don't work. Bah!

**-Tsukia, twelve minutes ago.**


	12. Of Peaches And Naked Cat Women

_Author's Note on the bottom._

_

* * *

_

**TWELVE CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Peaches And Naked Cat Women.

* * *

"… What now?" Rukia spluttered out, boredly slumped on the couch. 

"What the hell?! Oi, remember! You're the one who dragged me here!" Ichigo scowled at her, crossing his arms and turning away from her in rage. "My ass hurts because of you, remember that!"

"Like I care about your ass." Rukia rolled her eyes. "… _Not that it's something bad_…" she trailed off quietly, almost realizing in a split second that she had said something… really, really… weird.

Ichigo's brown eyes turned to greet her own. "Nani? What did you say?" he asked curiously. "I didn't catch that." he spoke, scratching his head sheepishly, slouching lazily. Rukia turned a bright shade of fuchsia, jumping off from the couch.

"N-Nani? What do you mean? I didn't say anything!" She stumbled on her words. "Peh!"

"You're lying to yourself, y'know that, Rukia?" Ichigo chuckled. "Liar."

"I am not!"

"Sure you are."

"No way!"

"This won't take us anywhere, either." Ichigo rolled his eyes after a few moments of arguing. "But besides, why were we arguing again?" He rubbed his chin in deep thought. "I think it had something to do with… ehh... well... I give up."

"Just like that?" Rukia twitched, leaning on the window she was in front of. "You're an idiot," she muttered, almost laughing at his stupidity.

"I-I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes. You. Are."

"We're not going to have this type of witty banter again, are we?" Ichigo scowled angrily; he was being called an idiot, why wouldn't he be mad? "It takes too long."

"I really don't care." Rukia glared back at him, her stare piercing through Ichigo like a knife. She wanted to punch him really, _really, _really hard for some odd reason. It just came to her. "Just be quiet. You're annoying."

She idly rocked back and forth; they didn't talk much after that. Ichigo played with his orange hair, twisting it around and around, but there wasn't much hair to twist in the first place. As they went on with their lame businesses, they never noticed a cat sneaking up behind Ichigo, and they never expected what would happen next.

"Psst. Over here, Ichigo," the little black cat cooed behind him, attracting Ichigo's attention. Ichigo spun around quickly, searching for the voice. He found it in the cat, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yoruichi?"

The cat merely nodded. "Yep!"

Poof.

She transformed right in front of him, into a lady. A _naked_ lady, to be specific. Ichigo screamed at the top of his lungs. "Gyaah!" he shrieked with all his might, jumping up, turning around, and falling right on Rukia-- he barely missed her lips as their faces touched.

Urahara popped out from the window. "Did it work?" His question only received on answer. "BAKA!" A vein popped from Yoruichi's head. "You're not supposed to come out yet!" she hissed, almost coming up to him and ripping his precious green hat into pieces.

"My bad?" he excused sheepishly.

"It is!"

"It is?"

"It is!"

"Is it, you naked woman!" teased Urahara. "Put some clothing on!"

"It's not like you haven't seen me like this before!"

It kept going, even worse than when Ichigo and Rukia had argued. This time, the two older ones did _not_ stop. What a great influence, Yoruichi, Urahara. You'll make a better generation.

And the downside was… the two arguing never noticed the younger ones still blushing madly; frozen at the spot.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun, can you please tell me where we're going?" Hinamori tried her best to catch up with her white-haired captain friend. "You're going too fast, and wouldn't it be better if you just told me?" 

"No, it wouldn't." He slowed his pace down, following Hinamori's comment. "Just be patient, Hinamori." Hitsugaya ran his hand through his silky-white hair. "You're so hasty."

"I'm not the one walking at a hundred miles per hour!" Whining, Hinamori had finally caught up to him with shunpo, tired in exhaustion.

"We're almost there, anyways." He motioned for Hinamori to go left; she complied. "Just a bit more."

Hinamori examined her surroundings. "We're in the slums…?" She asked cautiously, going up behind Hitsugaya and grabbing his haori. They were in District 47, far from where they first had started walking. What's going to happen?"

Hitsugaya rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to rape you or something," he mumbled in annoyance. "Just follow me." He motioned for her to accompany him in a long dark alleyway; it seemed like it would take awhile to get to the end.

"O- Okay…" Although very frightened, she kept on. They walked sneakily through the alley, ignoring all the people who sat on the floors, cat-calling to them. Hitsugaya wanted to knock them out-- he could with his spiritual energy.

After a long while of walking through the dark place, Hitsugaya broke the silence. "Here." Hitsugaya finally came to where he was going to take Hinamori. "We're here."

Hinamori's eyes glittered in delight. "How pretty!" Her arms were spread widely, looking at the view.

It _was _a pretty thing, too. She wasn't kidding. It was a beautiful orchard in the back of District 47, an orchard of fresh, plump peaches-- something the district took a lot of pride in.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you, Hinamori. I brought you here to make it up to you. I knew you'd like it here." Hitsugaya smiled courteously at her, pulling her towards one of the trees. "The people let us have some," he foretold her; "You can take _and _eat as much as you'd like. Just don't take the whole orchard. I know you eat a lot, but…"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she whined. "I don't eat _that_ much!"

"You wish," he laughed out loud, leaning on one of the trees. "It's a miracle how you never gain much weight. You should ask Matsumoto for advice. She knows how to do it."

"HITSUGAYA-KUN!" Embarrassed, she flailed her arms in the air.

"Hey, hey. It's Hitsugaya-_taichou_ to you, Bed Wetter Momo," he grinned, watching Hinamori coming up with a bunch of peaches, sitting next to him.

They always enjoyed peaceful times like these.

* * *

"I- Ichigo…" Rukia forced the words out. It was hard to speak when someone is hovering over you, with lips as close as they could get. But they could get closer. 

Subsequently, he didn't. He leaned in, Rukia closing her eyes.

"Did we miss anything?" Urahara piped in, the two speeding away from each other, opposite sides of the room.

Yoruichi, with clothes on now, raised her eyebrows and voiced her opinion. "I think they've done something. Something we'd love to know. Were you two doing something?" Her sneaky grin caused them to blush even harder.

"I think they almost did do what we were supposed to make them do-- you _do_ know what I'm saying, do you?" Urahara whispered in Yoruichi's ear. She nodded-- apparently, she understood. "You do?"

"I've known you for a long time, Kisuke." She explained. "I can understand your petty language."

"Point taken." Their gaze turned, and bore through the hearts and minds on Ichigo and Rukia.

"Something went on here, hm?" Yoruichi teased. "I wonder what could've happened." She added one final comment. "You blushing little strawberries."

* * *

"Inoue-san…" Ishida started, backing up into the corner, trying to be near them. "Ne- Nemu-san…" He inched away like a little insect. "W-what… What are you…?" 

"Ano, Uryu-san, I'd like to-" Nervously, Nemu started to speak, but was bluntly cut off by Orihime.

"I'd like to take you out on a date, Ishida-kun!" Orihime asked brightly, almost jumping in excitement. "You're so fun to hang out with, so that's why I'm asking you out!"

You can imagine Matsumoto jumping in the shadows.

Ishida was _flabbergasted_. "A- Ah… well…"

"Please?" Her eyes twinkled in her innocence, almost making Ishida melt in the process. You're really great, and…"

"I'll go with you." Smiling, he accepted, then turning to Nemu. "Ah! Nemu-san. Were you going to say something?" he asked curiously. "I'd be happy to hear it."

"No!" she piped. "No, Uryu-san. Nothing at all." She nodded her head, and backed away.

Mayuri slapped his head. "Aiya…" So much for his plan, he thought. But then again… 500 yen really wasn't that much to start with; it was the same amount of cash you could buy a large drink with at an average airport. "Nevermind, Nemu!" he hollered to her. "Let's just go!"

Nemu nodded, and rushed away from Orihime and Ishida, causing Ishida to be even _more _curious than ever. "Hmm…?"

* * *

It was a long day for Hitsugaya and Hinamori; they had hung out at the orchard for the whole afternoon. Hinamori yawned, stretching her arms out wide. "Wow it seems late... should we go now, Hitsugaya-kun?" He glanced up into the air-- the skies were now a mixture of blue, orange, pink, and red. "Well…" 

"Look at these colors!" Hinamori gasped in delight, looking into the sky with awe. "It's so beautiful! Can we stay for a bit more and watch it, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Mm." Hitsugaya nodded in approval, Hinamori clapping in happiness.

"I don't think I have seen anything as beautiful…" Hinamori told Hitsugaya as they watched the sun set, the array of colors blending in with each other before fading out.

"I have," was Hitsugaya's only reply. _You._

* * *

**And that's it. For now. Next chapter, next Sunday, hopefully.**

**You know, I feel like I'm missing something. I gotta add Renji in. Also Soi Fon for fun. Next chapter maybe? **

**Here's the story. PTC was on Friday, and I was so scared... my grades aren't honor-roll worthy this quarter. I was silently praying, "God, I promise to update this as soon as I get home... just don't make my dad see the report card!!"  
**

**Anyways, we went, and I was still _freaking _out. And yeah. But in the end, the report cards were locked up; we came late. It was a super miracle. So I'm still alive. Yay! Prayers do come true.  
**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

-Tsukia, twelve minutes ago.

Dedicated to **Yukiko Tsukishirou**, for being my 300th reviewer. Can you believe it? 300?

**THANK YOU TO GODDESS OF CRIMSON SAND FOR BETA-ING THIS! Totally. You also gave me the title. x3**


	13. Of Kitties and Letters

Author's Note on the bottom! Wow, 350 reviews!

Dedicated to The hero of time 2005 for being the 350th reviewer!

Edit: Beta'd version up! Thanks to the **Goddess of the Crimson Sand**!

* * *

**Of Kitties and Letters.**

* * *

Orihime and Ishida, arms clinked together, walked down through Seireitei, wandering aimlessly through the shops. "I didn't know there were shops here," Ishida commented, bringing an item to his face and peering into it. It was a snowglobe, reading, 'I love Seireitei!' "I didn't even know they had tourists here," he chuckled. Orihime laughed along with him, pulling out a small t-shirt from the bundles of large t-shirt in a box. 

"That's so funny, Ishida-kun," she smiled. "Although I think that there would be a lot of people from Rukongai coming in! They should have food here too!"

"What would they serve?"

"Well," Orihime put a finger to her lips. "There should be lots and lots of cheeseburgers! Cheeseburgers and wasabi bento box!" she cheered. "That would be delicious, don't you think Ishida-kun?"

"D- Delicious?" More like disgusting. "Eh..." She never gave him time to answer, thankfully. "Well, I think that they do need some quality food around here, y'know?" Was she reading his mind?

Ishida nodded carefully, treading along with the happy-go-lucky girl. "Y- Yeah." Ishida was truly a ladies' man.  
Finally, he gave out a straight question. "Inoue-san. Why are we on this date anyways?" he questioned curiously, facing the girl who rummaged around the bargain baskets.

"Mm." Orihime put a finger to her lips. "Well, I don't know," she told him truthfully. "Matsumoto said that I had to ask you on a date before Nemu-san was... or else I would go and--"

He blinked in surprise. "Nemu-san was going to ask me on a date?"

"Yeah, and--"

"Really?" he asked again. Orihime looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Ishida-kun," she pouted, "Just because you wanted to go on a date with Nemu-san, it doesn't mean you have to cut off what I say!" He stumbled back.

"W- What?" he blabbered on and on. "You- you're kidding. Let's get some ice cream!"

"There are no ice cream parlors here, Ishida-kun."

BAM.

Oh, there he goes again stumbling.

* * *

"Well," Urahara commented, petting the black cat before him, "Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san was a bust." He rolled his eyes lazily, rubbing the head of the kitty. "What now?" 

"I don't think it was all bad," the kitty purred, jumping off Urahara's lap. "I'd think that we helped speed up the process of this game," Yoruichi pointed out. "And now we can go on to someone else."

"I can't think of any couple that I'd like to play around with right now..." Urahara thought out loud. "Why? Do you have any suggestions Yoruichi? I'd love to hear them."

"I've got one in mind," mused Yoruichi.

"Then don't keep it in, do tell."

"You know that captain in the Tenth Division?" she asked. "You know, the one with that drunken vice-captain we saw at that one party?" Yoruichi described a bit, obviously talking about Matsumoto.

"Yeah, I think so," Urahara piped, fumbling with his green hat. "Toushirou-kun? The one at my birthday party?" Yoruichi laughed cheekily.  
"Exactly."

"Well, then. What about Toushirou-kun?" he asked, eyeing the black kitty, who sparkled in delight. "What are we gonna do with him?"

"Well, haven't you noticed his old friend, Hinamori, of the Fifth Division?" She asked, and he nodded. "I'm starting to notice that they spend a little bit more time together... and yet, I've heard that they're not dating."

"Oh, no!" Urahara gasped in glee. "That's perfect. I seem to recall as well, that Toushirou-kun gets slightly jealous when people start to flirt with her. That could be to our advantage, ne?"

"Great minds think alike, Urahara. We're geniuses." Yoruichi smiled. "Let's devise a plan."

* * *

"I forgot to do my division's work!" Hinamori squealed in agony, the thought popping out of nowhere. Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows. 

"You've been visiting my squad everyday for the past week, and you haven't done any work at all?" he scoffed at the girl. "You're really, really lazy, Hinamori. Geez, it's not like the work is going to disappear when you do." Well, that's what Matsumoto thinks.

"Moe, Shirou-chan!" she pouted. "It's not my fault. I like visiting you." She made an excuse. "And it's not like you visit me!" Hinamori stuck out her tongue playfully.

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. "Hey! I do visit you!" He grumbled. "It's just... you're never there."

"Oh really?"

"Really." It got quiet after that, they both ran out of witty banter.

He rolled his eyes at her, and after a brief silence, Hitsugaya looked up into the air. Peering closer... it was a shinigami. Falling.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

* * *

The two sat in brief silence in Jushirou's office. Ichigo pawed on the ground with his foot, while Rukia played with the side of her uniform. Usually, they'd be at it, on and on, non-stop, arguing about random things that occurred the days before, but now... 

They had absolutely nothing.

"Ichigo?" Rukia spoke, twirling her hair with her fingers. "Can I ask you something?"

Ichigo nodded in consent. "Depends. What is it?" he mumbled to her, his gaze set on hers. "Better not be asking me to go get something for you, 'cuz like hell I won't. You'd have to-"

"What would you think if I were to..." She trailed off, making Ichigo wonder, What was she going to say?

"Were _to_?" His voice raised a bit, in concern and curiosity though.

"Were to..." she paused, gulped in a mouthful of air. "If I were to like Renji?" She finally said it. In the end, Ichigo had not expected that of all things.

Ichigo froze slightly on the spot, taken aback by what she said. "What'd you say? You like Renji?" Harmless question.

"What would you say if I did?" Another harmless question.

"Well," Rukia put her head down, dodging his eyes, waiting for his answer. Ichigo rubbed his chin, as if he were deep in thought. He wasn't. "I'd say that I wouldn't mind." Harmless answer, I think not.

"Oh..." She was slightly disappointed. "Okay."

It was silent after that again. Silence they both really didn't want-- who did? Finally, furrowing his brows, "So... do you?" Ichigo asked monotonously, leaning on the nearest wall closest to him. "Just wondering. Do you like Renji, Rukia?"

"Well," Rukia had stopped fiddling with her hair and uniform, and went straight to her thumbs, twiddling them furiously. "I... I... think that I..."

* * *

"Kira-kun?!" Hinamori rushed to the fallen shinigami. "Kira-kun! Are you alright? Where did you fall from?" She asked worriedly, helping the poor guy up. The blonde boy shakily raised his finger. 

"Pretty fall." He said dizzily, staggering with each step, finally falling in a heap. Hitsugaya chuckled.

"He's drunk. I bet he and Matsumoto went on a drunken rampage," he mused cheekily, which followed up with a deep glare from Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun, that's not that nice."

"Well, being drunk isn't nice either, Hinamori," he retorted, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "We'll call for help."

"No need!" A voice appeared out of nowhere. "Help is here!" it cheered-- Hitsugaya spun around to see who it was.

"Kisuke Urahara?" He asked in awe, glancing upon a man and a cat running up to Kira. "And... a cat? What are you doing here?" he questioned again, patiently waiting for his answer. "I never noticed you here."

"A cat?" Yoruichi scoffed, "A mere cat? You've got to be kidding, juuban-taichou." With that, she poofed into a woman.

Hinamori covered her eyes, face plastered red-- and Hitsugaya scoffed.

"Pfft."

Yoruichi blinked in amazement. Usually, besides Urahara, the men would go crazy. But this-- this boy! Scoffing at her body, how rude. "... where's the surprise?" she asked the shorter guy.

"... I'm not that surprised." Hitsugaya commented casually. "The drunken Matsumoto does that on a daily basis." He groaned at the memories of nights before. The terror. "Every night, I'd have to lock her in her room. Don't ask how I got her in the room."

"Hmph."

"Hitsugaya-kun, you saw a naked woman?" Hinamori's eyes snapped open wide. "Hitsugaya-kun... are you a virgin still?!"

Hitsugaya almost fell back in shock, but regained his composure. "I-I am!" he responded shakily. Urahara, who held Kira up, could see from the corner of his eye that Hitsugaya looked like a beautiful red fire truck right at the moment. "My, my. Hitsugaya-kun. You've already ruined yourself?"

"I JUST SAID I'M A VIRGIN!" he shouted in utter annoyance, his voice echoing throughout the place.

VIRGIN

_VIRGIN_

VIRGIN  
**  
VIRGIN**

"Yes, yes, we know," Urahara clucked. "And now, the whole world does too." Urahara and Yoruichi shunpoe'd out right after; Hitsugaya's reiatsu was flaring up. They didn't want to die yet.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori quietly walked to the boy. "H- Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori saw Hitsugaya stiffened, eyelids lowered over his eyes, a dangerous aura around him.

"Yes?" He hissed. Well, Hitsugaya tried to say it in a nicer way; it just didn't come out right. He wasn't really in the mood.

"I- I'll... just go now..." She sweat dropped, taking baby steps away from him. "Bye!"

----

"Oh, yes!" Soi Fon jumped in glee, almost ripping the envelope into pieces. You see, she had written a letter earlier to Yoruichi, and now, she was about to receive her answer. She opened it up to see her own letter before her, as well as the response on the bottom.

Dear Yoruichi,

Oh, I cannot express all my feelings for you. You are the light of my world, the apple of my eye. How I long to be by your side, how I long to see your face once more near mine. I truly love the way you talk, it reminds me of an angel. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? I'm sure you didn't climb up from hell. I love you. I love you divine. Won't you please be mine?

Love, Soi Fon.

K. -Yoruichi.

Soi Fon almost collapsed.

----

* * *

**I hope this isn't bad. I'll be sad, since I snuck on to finish this. Hehe. **

**LOL. Guess what? I'm grounded. Oh well. I think that I'll still have time to sneak on. Wheee. It's cuz I got a 78 in math for not turning in homework. Oh, wow. I'm so smart I never did my homework. Haha.**

**And you know what else? All my fanfiction emails were counted as spam, so I never noticed them! Gyaah.**

**So, please rate and review and stuff! It's really appreciated, and I'll be sure to reply to them, now that I know the alerts work. Bleh.**

**I also recommend watching The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya if you haven't seen the anime! I just finished it. In one day. Cheers!**

-Tsukia, tma.


	14. Of Wasabi Cakes and Thoughts

**I don't own Bleach. That's enough said. **

**Exactly 2000 words, yo.  
**

**Oh wow. I still can't believe how far this story is going. _And_ I can't believe I got 50 reviews this week. Author's note on bottom, as I usually do.**

Dedicated to the 399th and 400th reviewer--HeArTsAnDLeMoNs** and **KaRiSa!  


(I like dedicating every 50 reviews.)

Thanks to my beta, **Goddess of Crimson Sand**!

* * *

Recap: 

_"I JUST SAID I'M A VIRGIN!"_

_"I... I... think that I..."_

_"Just because you wanted to go on a date with Nemu-san, it doesn't mean you have to cut off what I say!"_

* * *

**Of Wasabi Cakes and Thoughts**

* * *

Matsumoto paced back and forth, fingers rubbing her chin in deep thought. "What to do," she mumbled, "what to do! I know I've forgotten something, but I just don't know what..." She paced again, her paperwork carelessly shoved aside. After she had managed to bring Orihime and Ishida together on a date, she couldn't help but think that she was forgetting a slight detail. Matsumoto was too joyous at that time to notice, but now, she couldn't help but wonder what it was that etched in the back of her head. 

Unfortunately for her, she had forgotten one slightly major detail.

She had not bet on Ishida Uryu and Inoue Orihime. Matsumoto Rangiku had bet on _Kurosaki Ichigo_ and Inoue Orihime. And the worst part was?

She didn't know that.

Until now.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

Once again, Matsumoto ruins her own chance of winning. How sad.

* * *

"Well..." Rukia stumbled on her words as Ichigo impatiently waited for her answer to come. "I... I think... I think that... that I..." She fumbled with her fingers, her hair covering her face. 

"Dammit, Rukia!" Ichigo's brown eyes blazed in fury. He wanted to really yell, but held it in. "Do you like Renji, or do you not? What the hell?! Is it just hard to say yes?" he shouted at her in annoyance. _I'll kill him afterwards, anyways._

_He wants me to like Renji? I..._ "Well then..." Rukia crossed her arms in anger. "What if I do like Renji, huh? What would you do about it?" she answered as if it were nothing. "Huh, Ichigo?"

"Y- You do?" Ichigo froze a bit, stumbling when trying to speak the words he wanted to say. "I... uhh... well... I wouldn't do anything, if that's what you wanna know." Rukia's eyes darkened in disappointment.

"Really?" She was kinda disappointed-- she imagined Ichigo standing up for her. The boy scowled at her, face showing no emotion.

"Of course. You expect me to go and say, 'Oh Rukia! I love you!'" he pointed out. She blinked. "I don't like you like that." That was a big lie.

"Oh..." Her face fell, quickly covering it with a grunt, looking elsewhere. "Fine with me. I really don't care."

"So, you like Renji?"

As they spoke, they didn't notice a tall red-head standing by the door way, a happy smile on his face.

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori had come back to try and comfort the poor captain, but now, she didn't know if comforting would work. "It can't be that bad, right? With your strength, no one would want to remember!" 

"Remember what?" Hitsugaya was back at his division, lazily sprawling his name all over the paper. "I don't recall."

"You're a virgin, remember?"

"Hinamori, I was _trying _to forget," he scoffed, dipping his quill into the ink and making it leak over onto his papers. "Thanks." His dry, sarcastic remarks didn't help either.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"And besides," he continued, "I'm not worried about the questions..." Hinamori blinked.

"I'm afraid of the answers," Hitsugaya sighed, standing up and walking to the window, pulling the blinds up reluctantly. Hinamori's eyes widened in surprise. Apparently, Soul Society did hear what he said.

A group of people stood outside the window, signs in hand.

They read:

**Hitsugaya ILU**

**I WANT TO BE UR 1ST**

**I WANT TO LOVE YOU**

etc, etc.

Hinamori snickered lightly, covering her mouth to hold it in. "You've got fans," she managed to say with her mouth covered. "And some of them aren't girls, Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori wiped a tear from her eyes. "You should be... mmf... glad."

"And who in the right mind would like to have men globber over you, Hinamori?" he questioned dryly, quickly closing the blinds and returning to his desk with a huff. "I am not gay." Hinamori pouted.

"I meant the attention," she said. "Do you always have to answer so mean, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Well, do you always have to call me Hitsugaya-kun?" he retorted. "Geez, it's not like I call you Bed Wetter Momo all the time. It grows off you." He glared at her, Hinamori sticking her tongue in return.

"Well, I think Hitsugaya-kun is_ much_ better than Shirou-chan, ne?" Well, not really. Because of that promise she had given him a long time ago, it was always like that. No Shirou-chan. It had taken her years, but she had gotten used to Hitsugaya-kun by now.

"Whatever you say, Bed Wetter Momo." Hitsugaya's mouth cracked into a smirk. "Just don't leave a yellow trail."

Hinamori's hazel eyes flashed.

"Hey!"

Not a pretty sight after that.

* * *

Ichigo strode past the divisions quite quickly-- it was what he wanted. _To get away from that girl_-- that was his goal. "Grr... Rukia!" He stomped past the Fourth Division, the nurses peeking out the door, sensing his flaring riatsu. 

"I wonder what's wrong with that man...?" they all wondered inwardly, feeling his riatsu flaring even more by the second.

He ignored them, grunting as he kept walking.

Walking

Walking

-- wondering why he was getting all frustrated.

That's not how Kurosaki Ichigo does it.

Kurosaki Ichigo would always say what he thinks, without thinking himself. _He didn't._

Kurosaki Ichigo would yell. _He didn't._

Kurosaki Ichigo would never lie about something important. _He did._

Kurosaki Ichigo-- what's wrong with you? --_I don't know! And that's the truth_.

He sighed, walking around a corner and placing his hands on his heads. "Agh..." He groaned into the air. "Something's wrong with me, god dammit!" Ichigo kept going forward, closing his eyes. He would keep walking-- no matter how much his mind hurt.

"Grrgh!"

Poor you. Kuchiki Rukia has taken control, subconsciously, of course.

"Look, wasabi cakes!"

_Wasabi cakes?_ Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard a high-pitched voice call out. It was Orihime and Ishida, and it looked like they were going food shopping-- you could just see the way Ishida cringed when he heard the word.

"Wa- Wasabi cakes, Inoue-san?" he muttered carefully, inching closer to the green disk she held in her hands. "Is-- is that...?"

"Try this for me, Ishida-kun!" she smiled happily, forcibly stuffing the cakes in his mouth, his own face turning as green as the wasabi.

"I-- I-- I--" He gagged, clutching his throat, frantically searching around for some type of drink. He found it in the nearest barrel of water. Or whatever that was. "H- Hot!"

"Oh, really?" She took another wasabi cake and popped it in her mouth. "It's pretty sweet to me."

**What happened to your taste buds?!** Oh, how Ishida would love to say that.

"So-- really..." Ishida was gasping for the loss of breath. It was definitely spicy.

"Oi!" Ichigo called out, running up to them. Didn't want to miss whatever they were having, right? It looked... very... interesting from his own point of view. Orihime waved.

"Kurosaki-kun!" She jumped back into her happy mode. "You're here!" Ichigo's brows knitted.

"Well, I did come with you..." he pointed out, making Orihime blush a bright red.

"Oh, yeah..." she said, flustered.

Ichigo turned to eye Ishida, who was sprawled on the floor. He pointed to him. "What's wrong with him?"

"Wasabi cakes," she smiled, holding one out to him-- it was the size of a cupcake. "Want some?"

Do I want to end up like him? He saw Ishida twitch. "N-No, I'm fine." Ichigo and Orihime ended up having a witty conversation together, ranging from cupcakes to land plots in Karakura. They ended up forgetting to worry about Ishida, who was on the floor.

Ishida's a man. He'll live.

They didn't notice him stand up, dizzily. "Y'know," he started, his mouth still burning a little. "I'll just go and find a drink, Inoue-san. Kurosaki-kun," he muttered, staggering away from him.

Orihime called out to him. "Can you get me some Tabasco-flavored soda, Ishida-kun? I'd like that!"

Ishida twitched inwardly, pretending to not hear. If he were to say yes, where would he get it?!

* * *

Moaning, she wailed. "Oh Gin! Why aren't you here to slap some sense into me!" She pranced miserably around her office-- Hitsugaya's office, slapping herself mentally for missing that rather big detail. 

"What are you whining about again, Matsumoto?!" His right cheek was still red from Hinamori's slap. "Go cry elsewhere!" Matsumoto pouted, walking to her captain and pulling out a seat. She then scooched it closer to his desk, placing her head on it. "

I can't believe it!" she bawled, making Hitsugaya wince at her loud, booming voice.

"What now?"

"I made Ishida and Orihime go on a date."

"And...?" Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow.

"I bet on Kurosaki-kun and Orihime to win the game!" Hitsugaya sighed, leaning on the back of his chair.

"Matsumoto. You didn't even bet much-- and you get paid like that every month!" he retorted lazily.

"Bu- But then...!" Matsumoto sighed. "I work really, really hard to get that money!" She blabbered on and on. ".And I bet both Byakuya-taichou and even Unohana would win the game!" she moaned in despair. "They're the top contenders of this whole thing, and yet Unohana hasn't done anything!" Hitsugaya was curious.

"Unohana-taichou bet on something?" he asked. "I didn't know that."

"A lot too." Matsumoto pointed out. "Last I heard, 40,000 yen."

"40,000 yen?" Hitsugaya scoffed with pride. "I make that in a day. Who'd she bet on, anyways?"

"Who else? Who are the two most likely to get together?" Matsumoto's sneaky grin came onto her face, her head rising. He shrugged.

"Surprise me." Hitsugaya wasn't a person who knew which two people were a couple-- that was all the women's job. Well, mostly Matsumoto. He wouldn't care in the end-- they would never last.

"You and Hinamori," she laughed, watching her captain leaning too far back on his chair, causing him to crash on the floor.

"NANI?!"

* * *

"Rukia?" Renji knocked on the door of the Thirteenth Division, peering inside. "Rukia?" 

"Over here!" a voice said on the other side of the room. It was Rukia, playing with a pen-- she was trying to balance it on her nose.

"Oh, there you are." He walked up to her. "C- Can I ask you something?" Rukia smiled, nodding.

"Sure, sure! Anything for a friend," she grinned sheepishly, patting the seat next to her as a sign for him to sit. "What do you need?" she asked curiously, perfectly balancing the pen on her nose.

"Would you... would you ever... kiss me?"

Rukia froze, the pen slowly dropping from her nose in shock.

Pause-- "Excuse me?"

* * *

Random fact-- **This story was made because it was for a school grade. **

* * *

**Yoo. I'm totally tired. Anyways, you get the chapter earlier. Yay for getting better grades. Lol. I got a 94 on my Japanese exam though. I was hoping for a higher grade. But then again, I didn't study. **

**Come to think of it, I never study.**

**It's a wonder how I get passing grades.**

**So, different interactions. Should I end this story soon? I'm starting to wonder.**

**Review! It makes me write faster-- I keep thinking, "The reviewers will get annoyed if I don't post by deadline." My deadline is at least by Sunday each week, unless something comes up.**

**-Tsukia, tma.**


	15. Of Kissy Faces and Jealousy

_Dedicated to the bookstore that finally restocked on Bleach. Finally, I get Vol. 17!_

And OMG? 450 reviews. I'm appalled.

Spring Break is here, and the editing may begin! Author's Note on the bottom, sankyuu.

* * *

**FIFTEENTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Kissy Faces and Jealousy

* * *

_"Would you... would you ever... kiss me?"_

_Rukia froze, the pen slowly dropping from her nose in shock._

_Pause. "Excuse me?"_

Her eyes widened as she glanced at the man seated next to her, his face serious. "My p- pen!" she stuttered with her words, shakily trying to find the pen on the floor, blindly using her hands to find it. "I- I gotta go find it!" Renji sighed, bending down, eye-to-eye, face-to-face with Rukia.

"Rukia, you're avoiding the subject." He lightly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "Don't," he spoke quietly. Her face was swept away by a wave of red. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"I..." _I don't like you like that._ She wanted to say that...

... but didn't that sentence itself break her own heart?

"Not_ right _now, Renji!" Rukia hastily pushed him away, falling back. "I- I mean... you know, we've got to do something else!" Renji raised his brow curiously.

"Something else?" What in the world can they be doing? Alone? In an office at the corner of the city, where no one will hear anything?

Well, he didn't know.

* * *

"You've argued with Rukia-san today," Orihime pointed out randomly, causing Ichigo's back to shudder. He eyed the orange-haired girl, eyes in shock. How did she...? 

"How did you know?" He inquired closely, stealing a glance from the big-bosomed girl. "... I don't _think_ I told ya... eeto... did I?" Ichigo was in the state of shock. Orihime put a finger to her lips.

"Ehh... I don't think so," she replied, a cheesy smile on her face. "Ohh, maybe I can read your mind, Kurosaki-kun! Sugoi!" she cheered, grabbing his hands and jumping up and down.

"Maybe... ?" He shrugged casually. Maybe she did read his mind, or something close to that.

"Well," Orihime suggested, tugging on his arm overprotectively, like a mother guarding her baby. "You should go apologize! We're going to Rukia-san to ask for forgiveness!" Ichigo shook his head, stealing his hand away from the girl.

"What makes you think I have to apologize?! Who are _you_ to tell me that I started it?" he yelled, annoyed. "It could be Rukia who started it!"

"Either way," the orange-haired girl replied, "You were the one who _ended_ it, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime pointed out proudly-- usually, she didn't get so much correct. "Now, let's go!" Re-grabbing his hands, she tugged him towards the Thirteenth Division. Again.

* * *

What _were _Renji and Rukia both doing alone? 

"I win again!" Rukia announced in accomplishment, winning yet another hand in arm wrestling. "You lose, Renji! What happened, vice-captain of the Sixth? Did a lowly shinigami like _me _just beat you for the umpteenth time?" Renji rolled his eyes.

"Like I want to beat a girl and make her cry."

"Hey!" Rukia scolded, walking up to him and bonking him on the head with her fist. "U-so-tsu-ki, Renji! Don't make excuses." She pronounced the syllables clearly.

"Oh yeah?" Renji lifted his arms up, and Rukia guarded her body, waiting for him to at _least _punch her or something, instead of being a wuss. Instead, she felt something far from hurt.

Renji had snaked his arms around Rukia.

"Re- Renji?"

He ignored her. "You never did answer my question. Do you love me?"

* * *

Ichigo and Orihime had finally gotten to their stop, the Thirteenth Division. Again. Ichigo rushed to the door, sliding it open with great force. 

"Rukia! I'd like to... huh..." This scene unfolded in front of his eyes. He slowly paused, and stepped back. "Well, I guess... you need 'sum time alone... so... uhm..." Rukia immediately jumped from her position.

"Renji did it!" She pointed to the scowling man, who in turn glared at her.

"Hey!" Renji scowled at the shorter woman; "It's not my fault!" He stood up and went next to the violet-eyed girl. "It- It's your fault too!"

"How is it my fault, Renji?!"

Orihime sweat-dropped. "No need to argue now... right, Kurosaki-kun?" She glanced at the boy, who, right about now, was fuming.

"R- Right." Ichigo hissed through his teeth. "You don't have to argue. I'm leaving." He stomped out of the division. "Told'ya I shouldn't have come here, Orihime."

"I- Ichigo, matte!" Rukia called out, but he was already gone.

* * *

Hitsugaya walked off, headed to the Fourth Division. "Unohana-taichou... ?" He was going to get to the bottom of this. After Matsumoto had told him about her bet, Hitsugaya was down right furious. 

"Who the hell would want to bet on me and Hinamori?" he hissed to himself-- obviously, he really never listened to the other shinigamis' gossip. Today, he heard enough.

"I heard Unohana-taichou say she's giving the money she wins to help build homes in Rukongai!" one shinigami he passed by gossipped with another. "And they're going to be really nice houses. Lucky."

"Aww..." Another sighed in sadness. "If I were betting too, I would've bet it all on Hinamori-fukutaichou of the 5th and Hitsugaya-taichou of the 10th. We should be glad for her, neh?" He sweat-dropped cluelessly.

"Lucky... for what?" Hitsugaya randomly appeared from behind, the shinigami squealing in surprise. They stepped back a few steps, the bowed. "Hi- Hi- Hitsugaya-taichou! What- What brings you here to the Fourth Division?!" They were ecstatic and terrified at the same time.

"... Where's your captain?" he mumbled, not in the mood today, crossing his arms impatiently. "I need to have a word with her."

"Oh, Unohana-taichou is busy with Hinamori right now."

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

Twitch.

_Twitch._

Hitsugaya almost screamed. "Where... where are they?" He regained his composure slowly, breathing in and out.

Both shinigami shrugged. "I think they were... in her office... but you shouldn't bother Uno-" He said, but it was three seconds too late. Hitsugaya was already heading to the office.

"H- Hey!" The one of the shinigami, named Iemura called out. "I don't think you should go in there, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Iemura tried to pursuade him to come back, but Hitsugaya was gone by then. "Hitsugaya-taichou! Hitsugaya-taichouuu!"

"Iemura-sempai, he's gone," Hanatarou, the less dramatic one, whispered in his ear. "You can stop now."

"E- Eh?" He lifted his glasses Ishida-style, seeing the tenth captain not there. "I- I knew that, Hanatarou! Go back to your work!"

Hanatarou blinked. "Na- Nani?!" he responded in surprise. "You just gave me the day off!"

"JUST GET TO WORK!" Embarrassment was Iemura's excuse.

* * *

_"Oh, Unohana-taichou, it's wonderful!"_

"Hinamori!"

**step step**

"Unohana-taichou!"

run run

stop halt **_freeze_**

Hitsugaya crashed the door open. "Unohana-taichou, I'd like a word with-- ARGH!" he quickly shrieked, proceeding to cover his eyes with his hands subconsciously.

He had come in at the wrong time.

The situation was: Unohana had invited Hinamori to try on this _wonderful_ pink dress she had bought for Isane, but it was _way _too small. So Hinamori accepted. And Hitsugaya... well, he came right when she was changing.

"Aah!" Hinamori squealed, embarrassed at her current position. "Hitsugaya-kun, get OUT!" She quickly grabbed her dress and covered it over her. "... OUT!" Hitsugaya couldn't help but agree, rushing out the door _frame_, for the door had been broken by Hitsugaya himself. "I'm sorry, Hinamori!" His face was covered in red.

Unohana couldn't help but laugh. "Ohoho, it seems Hitsugaya-taichou is starting to grow up."

Unohana's Plan: Trick Matsumoto into telling Hitsugaya about the bet (she knew he didn't know yet), and bring him to the Fourth Division full of questions.

Unohana's Plan? **Check.**

"Come now, Hinamori-fukutaichou, let's finish getting that dress on." She smiled sweetly. No one would ever know of her devious side.

* * *

"Bleh." Ishida clenched his neck tightly, spitting out anything in his mouth that tasted of wasabi. "That's enough for the year," he joked to himself, walking around to cool himself off. 

Although it seemed as if Ishida knew what he was doing, he was totally, completely, utterly lost. "What a nice day..."

"Excuse me." A low voice rumbled from a stranger who came up to him. Ishida spun around and looked at him in surprise. "... ? You're... !"

The stranger nodded. "I am." His black hair was frighteningly stiff. "You seem to be lost." His green eyes stared straight at the Quincy, causing him to flinch in fear.

"I... am." Ishida nodded quickly.

The man sighed, raising his hand and pointing northward. "Go there."

"Huh?"

"Just go."

Ishida had to comply. The man just looked so sad. Standing up straight and proud, he followed the man's instruction and walked northbound, wondering if he had done the right thing.

* * *

**Oh boy. This felt like a filler. **

**Well, the Spring Break has caused me to end this pretty terribly, the chapter, I mean. I've gotten a bad case of writer's block. Nyahhh. Anyways, I think I'll be writing a lot of one-shots this month or so. Dunno why, I just feel it. I mean, really! In two days, I've written two one-shots that seemed pretty okay in my standards. And ideas that aren't part of the story are filling in my head. Hm. Fanfiction is my catalyst. **

**Please review, you don't know how much it means to get a bunch of reviews when I check in the morning! Hehe.  
**

-Tsukia, tma.


	16. Of Troubles and Confessions

_I've succumbed to realize that this story is ending soon. Less then 20 chapters, I estimate.  
ZOMG, I've gotten a love for the manga Fullmetal Alchemist. It takes away writing time. Whoops. I've already caught up to it already. Okay, okay. That was a lie. I'm almost through with the book though.  
_

* * *

**SIXTEENTH CHAPTER: THE DATING GAME**

Of Troubles and Confessions

* * *

"Wait!" Rukia shouted, beads of sweat trailing down her face as she scrambled along to catch up with Ichigo. They were playing cat and mouse again, and this time, she was the cat. "Wait-- Wait--" She huffed. 

Ichigo on the other hand, seemed unfazed after walking that long distance. "I'm not stopping." He grunted, his step striding farther and faster. "You can just go now."

She shook her head. "Hmph. I'm not stopping." Rukia mimicked, her face quickening with each step. "You're going to have to face it, Ichigo! Listen to me!" Her voice boomed in his ears, and he was getting tired of it.

His foot stomped on the ground, spinning to face the short, ebony-haired girl. "Hell-- why should I listen?!"

Rukia looked up, seeing something intense inside of his amber eyes. Something like... intense... intense jealously? She couldn't tell.

"Just-- listen!" She sneered back with equal intensity in her eyes. But instead of alleged jealousy, it was pure rage. "Don't act like a stuck up, stubborn brat, Ichigo!"

"I am not!" He just proved her correct. Upon realization, Ichigo crossed his arms, a snarl coming out from his mouth in defeat. "Hmph."

It was a signal for her to continue.

"For _one_ thing, Ichigo, I don't like Renji." She pointed quickly, pulling out her notebook and scribbling a doodle bunny-version of Renji. "He's just a friend." In crude writings, she wrote 'just friends', next to a doodle bunny-version of her. "See?"

"Not really. Your crappy drawings are blinding my eyes from the truth." He said bluntly, consequently receiving a slap from the girl.

She glared at him. "Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not! I- I just want to say something!"

"Like what?" She looked at him intently, onyx hair swaying in the wind. "What now, Ichigo?"

Ichigo clumsily cleared his throat. "I just want to say that--"

* * *

"Hitsugaya-kun, you look restless." 

Hinamori raised her eyebrow. "Hitsugaya-kun, you look _really _restless." She repeated, twirling her hair around her finger carelessly. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I'm fine." Through his gritted teeth, he forced the words through his mouth. "Just... why are you still wearing that dress?" Hitsugaya hissed, glaring icicles at the girl.

She pouted, pulling on the straps of her pink dress Unohana had given her. "What's wrong with it? I think it's really nice!" Hinamori commented.

It was no use trying to argue with Hinamori, Hitsugaya decided, since they both had strong personalities. "Just... let's go back to my office or something." They were in the halls.

Hinamori didn't know that behind her, a group of men had been watching her. The slit of her dress was a bit too ... long... for her. Luckily for Hitsugaya, he had a great photographic memory and was keeping all of those bastards in mind.

"Okay!" She cheerfully complied. "I have to ask Matsumoto-san something, so that's perfect!"

"Ask her what?" Hitsugaya asked curiously, tilting his head sideways at her.

... "Girl things!" Hinamori made an excuse, and he believed it--

-- It's not like he wanted to ask farther than that. "Well... okay."

They walked in silence to the Tenth Division, neither of them knowing what to say.

* * *

Renji and Orihime stood in silence at Ukitake's place, one scratching his head and one laughing nervously. "Renji-san?" Orihime piped up. "Renji-san, can I ask you something?" 

Renji blinked, looking at the stunningly orange-haired girl. "Yeah, Orihime?" He muttered, still stunned after watching Ichigo and Rukia brush past them like both of them were never there.

"... can I... go now?" She was a bit scared to ask.

He stared at her for a bit, then ran a hand through his crimson hair. "Yeah... I guess...?" He was a bit surprised to answer. "You didn't have to ask me, y'know. It's not like this is my pla..."

Too late, she was already out the door.

He sighed, seeing that he was alone in a place he really didn't want to be in. "Well..." He started, "guess I gotta go report back to Byakuya." Red hair fluttered as he rushed out the door, a smirked cracking on his face.

* * *

"Now... where to?" Orihime peered around the secret crevices in Seretei. "I wonder if there's something to eat..." She thought dreamily, a load of wheat bread smothered in red bean jelly popping up in her mind. 

Upon the great amount of delicious food she imagined in her mind, she forgot to look in front of her and bumped into something hard clumsily, falling flat on her face.

"E- Eh?! ... how embarrassing." She sweat-dropped, rubbing her aching head. "Whoops!" Orihime got up and dusted herself, walking along on her way quickly.

A small chuckle was heard. "Isn't it polite to apologize when knocking head first into someone... Orihime?" The voice, which was presumably a man, rumbled, Orihime freezing in place in surprise.

"... is it... ?" Her eyes widened in question. slightly turning her head backwards to see who the man could be.

Ulquiorra's face remained stoic. "Hn."

* * *

"What would you say if I said something that you might not think that I really meant when I say it?" Ichigo's eyes were raised in question, Rukia's as well. "So?" 

"Well," She cleared her throat, "I'd have to wait and see if you'll say what you said again because I cannot say anything because what you said I cannot say because I can't remember."

Pause. "Well, I dunno." Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know what you said either."

He promptly received a slap on the face.

"Hmph." Rukia grunted, crossing her arms in total impatience. "Just say what you have to say!"

"What if I d--"

"NOW!"

Rukia was an impatient woman, unluckily for Ichigo.

* * *

"Ulquiorra-san, why are you here?" Her brows scrunched in curiosity. "Shouldn't you be in Hueco Mundo?" Orihime's eyes pierced into his eyes almost as deep as he in hers. "Why are you here?" 

He tilted his head slightly down. "I do not think that I have the right to tell you."

Orihime decided not to question any longer.

* * *

"Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya knocked on his door sharply. "Matsumoto!" He yelled. 

Hinamori pouted. "Hitsugaya-kun, you don't have to shout... it's not really nice." She instructed, recieving a growl.

"She's my vice-captain." Hitsugaya replied stubbornly, a sigh escaping his lips. "And a lazy one too... where the hell did she go?" He spoke angrily, searching around the office for a sleeping lady.

Hinamori clicked her tongue, eying the place too. "Hm... I wonder...?" She followed Hitsugaya on his journey around the place to find his lazy subordinate. Carefully, she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe she went out." She suggested.

He rolled his eyes. "How would you know? For all we know, Hinamori, she could just be lying around the--" His ramblings soon stopped, though, as he saw what Hinamori held in her hands.

A note.

_Dear Hitsugaya-taichou,_

_Meeting someone. You can do my paperwork, I accept!_

_Hugs, Matsumoto._

He was furious.

* * *

"Okay! Okay!" Ichigo retracted his arms back and in front of his face, an 'x' shape. "I'll tell you, just don't slap me again!" He cooed, trying to calm the impatient girl. 

Rukia nodded happily. "Okay then! Go!"

Ichigo sweat-dropped at her sudden mood change. "... uh..."

"Well?"

"... what if... I were to say... that I... well... anoo... what if I loved you?"

* * *

**Okay, okay. Short, but it's to the point. And yeah. Hm. I don't know. Shall I extend it a bit? Or finish this quick and painless? Who do you think will win? Thanks insanlynuts for being the 500th reviewer! Wow. 500 reviews. Never thought I'd see the day. And I'm sorry for the delay. I was... in shock of Sanjaya getting out. Okay, not really. But it was one factor!**

**I hope you review, it really makes me happy to see a bunch of it in my inbox! Well, not now. Alerts aren't working. _Again_.  
**

_**-Tsukia, tma.**_

What's happening during the next chapter:

**Rukia is surprised. Really. Hinamori and Hitsugaya find Matsumoto in an unexpected place. Orihime enjoys some time with someone she'd really never hang out with... due to his lack of social skills.**

**And... Ishida is somewhere in the mix! And Kira and Hisagi enter! And Yoruichi and Urahara _and _Soi Fon join the fun!**

**Once more thing. Renji's true purpose of this story is... revealed? Isn't he just Renji? I dunno. **


	17. Of Excuses and Kissing

I tried to be better in describing things. So this time I started earlier.  
_But I think I failed. I'm still late on updating. Sigh._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**  
Of Excuses and Kissing

* * *

"What... what did you say?" Rukia blinked a couple of times, wondering if this really was reality. "... Ichigo?" 

Quickly, Ichigo jumped back to his senses, and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well... you know... not really... ehe..." He tried to take back what he said. "I... was... speaking figuratively."

She raised her eyebrows carefully, stepping closer the the boy, leaning to check if anything was wrong with him. "Since when have you spoken with big words, Ichigo?" Rukia was in the mood to joke after his comment.

"Ever since," Ichigo growled. "Since ever-ever... ever. Ever-_ever_."

So much for bigger words.

She whapped him on the head with her back hand. "Fool." Taking a pivoting spin, Rukia's back now faced him. With her arms crossed, she turned her gaze backwards to meet his. "Well... I'm waiting then."

"Waiting... for what?" He really didn't know what else to ask-- the sound of her feet tapping impatiently was already nerve-wracking. "I don't know what you want. Be specific, idiot." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"_You're_ the idiot, idiot!" Her voice boomed in his ears. "You _still_ haven't explained _why_ you going to say something, and then _now_ you're all flustered and making up all these excuses, baka!"

* * *

Matsumoto knew she was on the losing road-- so she decided to make up for it, and at _least_ gain something out of it. After she had written a sloppy, non-describing, bland, excuse note to her already-angry captain, she wrapped her pink stole around her neck and walked out. 

"I need _Byakuya_!" She self-concluded, stomping her way to his office. You really couldn't understand anything else she spoke after; it was all 'money-money-money' anyways.

Renji, who happened to walk nearby, scoffed. "You're sinking that low, Matsumoto-chan?"

"Ehh?" Matsumoto's scarf swayed in the air as she cast her glance on him. "What do you mean, Renji-kun?" She batted her eyes innocently.

He grunted. "Using Byakuya for money? That's terrible." The redhead ran a hand through his tied-up hair hastily, slouching casually, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards. "... you can count me in."

What an unexpected surprise. Renji and Matsumoto... teaming up? Seems like a manga.

"I'll go now." Matsumoto rubbed her chin in thought, as if she was completely ignoring Renji. She took large strides, creating distance between the two.

Renji sighed, revolving the other way. He stopped though, someone still called him.

"Eh? Are you coming with me, or not, Renji-kun?" Matsumoto turned back, a finger twirling around her orange locks. "Because you know, I'm not just going to stand here like an idiot while you're standing there looking even worse!"

He nodded. "Sure," He caught up with her.

And with that, Matsumoto added a sly comment, smirking at the man. "Eh, men are better rich, don't you think?"

Renji could only shrug.

"I dunno."

* * *

"... thanks for helping me with _Matsumoto's_ paperwork." Hitsugaya let out a sigh, slumping down onto his chair. "I appreciate it, Hinamori." He really did appreciate her company. 

Hinamori laughed slightly. "Oh! Hitsugaya-kun, don't you worry." She instructed, sitting on the chair opposite from his desk. "After all you did to help me after Aizen-taichou, this is nothing, nothing at all!" She smiled gently, picking up a piece of paper from Matsumoto's stack and proof reading it.

"This one is requesting the 10th to help rebuild the north wing of the 12th's lab. Should we sign it?" She poked at the paper, looking curiously at Hitsugaya.

He shrugged, grabbing a pen and dipping it in ink. "Sure. We'll make Matsumoto pay!" He growled, head set for revenge. "Just grab a pen and use this ink." He pointed to the small ink bottle next to him.

"Okay!"

Hinamori stood up from her seat and grabbed for a quill. Finding one that she liked, she leaned forward and attempted to reach the ink bottle. She failed.

Miserably.

Tsk, tsk, Hitsugaya. Next time, please move the ink bottle _closer _to her? At least so she can reach it.

"Kyaa! Hitsugaya... !" She squeaked in surprise as she tripped on her own foot, falling face front-- right smack into Hitsugaya, whose face was burning up.

"...Hina- mo- ri- !"

It was only a matter of time before this would happen. Hinamori, although not on purpose, fell onto the desk, head hitting Hitsugaya's shoulder, arms subconsciously wrapping around his neck.

She shut her eyes tightly, her arms squeezing him tightly.

"H- Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori shrieked once again. "I-- ah... Oh? I'm not dead!" Her eyes blinked open, gazing at the surroundings. She looked up at Hitsugaya, a questioned look on her face.

He was frozen still. She wondered why.

It was then Hinamori started to be conscious with her surroundings, realizing that her arms are snaked around his neck, and that their faces were _awfully_ close.

"... I'm so so so so sorry!" She gasped, quickly flopping like a fish off of his desk. "I... !"

Hitsugaya blinked away the heat rising to his cheeks. "I... It's... alright." He shrugged non-chalantly, regaining all composure lost and turning back to his homework.

Hinamori did the same.

It was a bit quiet after that.

Because paperwork can be troublesome.

And to Hitsugaya? Hinamori could be troublesome.

He mentally slapped his head. _'Ten more seconds and I could've kissed her then and there.' _

Hinamori, once her face was out of his view, blushed. _'Ten more seconds, and I thought he would've kissed me!'_

Poor hormonic boy. Poor clueless girl.

* * *

Ishida groaned, beads of sweat rolling down his pale face. "Where... where am I?" He whined to himself, spinning around to check his surroundings. "That man must've been an idiot... I wonder if I influence people too much." 

It was a really, really hot day today.

"Ishida-san?" A petite voice called out, but the sun shone on her face. Well, he didn't know whether he/sha was a her or not, but listening to the voice...

... he really didn't want it to be a guy.

Especially not Kira and Hisagi. Or Zaraki, for anyone's sake.

"... Ishida-san?"

He was flustered. "... eh?" Ishida blinked, bringing his glasses up closer to his face. "Oh!" He could see closer now. "Nemu-san... what are you doing here?"

She looked at him like he was crazy. "Well," Nemu stared blankly, "this is where I... stay?" She pointed behind her, and Ishida could see the Twelfth Division clearly and in full view.

"Oh." That made him look like an idiot. So much for being a genius.

"Well..." Nemu trailed. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

Ishida tugged on the collar of his shirt and gulped. "Your... er... father? Won't he..." He didn't have to finish his sentence, because Nemu already understood him.

"Oh! No! My father says that he's very, very sorry, and he welcomes you in!" She nodded her head vigorously. It was true too; Mayuri had to fix his unruly, rude ways.

Not really. All he wanted was to kick Byakuya's ass and win his money.

"I guess I'm coming in then." Ishida accepted hastily, the thought of drinking tea and quenching his thirst in mind.

* * *

Matsumoto snarled, literally dragging Renji to his place. "You know, Gin had the nerve to do that!" She confessed to him angrily, pulling his arm violently. 

Renji shuddered. "..."

They finally reached the office. Matsumoto pushed the door open and practically threw Renji in the room. Apparently, earlier, Renji had thought that it would be a good idea to let Matsumoto let her inner anger out, so by the time they came to meet Byakuya, she wouldn't be so...

... wild.

Guess not.

Byakuya stared at the pair before him. A fuming lady, and his nervous vice-captain.

"GIN, HOW DARE YOU?!"

Byakuya blinked, whispering in his vice captain's ear. "... Would Matsumoto-fukutaichou happen to have... P.M.S right about now?"

"No sir," Renji chuckled nervously. "M.E.N."

* * *

**To the readers and reviewers! **

**Uhm. I said that the troublesome drunk Kira and Hisagi as well as Yoruichi, Soi Fon, and Urahara would be here, but my deadline's dead. So, I just copied and pasted it to the next chapter, or everything would be jumbled up. Sorry! The next chapter will be out faster though.**

**Sorry that this is pretty late-- I was watching this anime called Romeo x Juliet. It's pretty... pretty. But then again, it has nothing really to do with the Romeo and Juliet play, except the family feud, and the names of the two families.**

**Oh. And Peach Girl. Oh so much drama.**

**... I've been watching too much shoujo. Bleh.**

**But with these random things said, please review! Tell me what you think... and please excuse all the mistakes I _know_ I've made!**

**-Tsukia tma.**


	18. Of Hormones and Love

_OMG. As I write this, I'm in vacation mode. Listening to _Escape _by _Enrique Iglesias_ and dancing on my chair over and over again while writing... I'm crazy. _

_Sorry for boring-ness AND randomness of this chapter, as well as the lame-lame-lame-lame-lameness. In middle of writer's block, and I usually get like this when finishing off a story. And, if I would try to make this story longer, it would be yuckyy. Besides, I'm just a humble little 14-year-old. Okay, I lied._

_I'm not that humble._

_Holy spazms. I have to write a one-shot relating to that song. You can run you can hide but you can't escape my loveee. _

_Uhm, watch out for that._

_About one or two chapters left in this dating game! Holy cow, I had the ending in mind ever since the second chapter._

_Aww. I'm gonna miss writing every week. After this, I'm back to one-shots. Ehehe._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Of Hormones and Love ;D

* * *

"Anoo... Ishida-san... weren't you out with Orihime-san today?" Nemu poured a cup of steaming hot green tea, placing it in his hands. "Where is she now?" She asked, watching the Quincy grab at the cup quickly, blowing the steam away. 

Ishida scratched his head. He hadn't remembered. Until now, that is. "Well, you see, she left me to go with Ichigo... but then again, I left her because she gave me these wasabi cakes that were a _bit _too spicy..."

She laughed quietly, covering her mouth with her hands, releasing a breath of air she did not know she was holding in the first place.

"I see," Nemu regained her composure. "Orihime-san is quiet... unique, no?"

He let out a stifled laugh.

"I got used to it."

* * *

"You're the one making the excuses!" Rukia repeated, whacking Ichigo on the head for the umpteenth time. "MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND, BAKA!" She was getting annoyed by now. 

First he says he loves her.

Then he says he's kidding.

Now, _she_'s mad.

Really, really mad.

"Okay, okay!" Ichigo hissed at the ebony-haired girl. "Don't have to make a fuss, ya know?!" He crossed his arms immaturely and faced his back to her, muttering something she couldn't hear.

"I w.. s.. ... ... l... s... okay?!" His words couldn't be heard, but it sparked interest in Rukia.

She gave a sly smile. "You what?" Shrewdly, she came up to him and poked him. "You... You..." Rukia motioned for him to speak clearer.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, looking a bit flustered. "I... I w... s... I... was... I was... uhm... god... damn..."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You were god?" Rukia spazzed. "Oh wow Ichigo, I didn't know that..." Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

"Baka! I am- was not!"

"Then tell me!" A grin was plastered on Rukia's face. She had won.

Ichigo took a deep breath in.

"I... was... jealous-- jealous of that bastard, damnit!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the Soul Society, Renji felt a sting deep inside his heart. 

"Ow."

* * *

"You- You were?" Rukia was surprised, but then again, she kind of suspected it. "Really?" 

Ichigo gave an evil glare. "Like hell I'll repeat it." His brows furrowed in embarrassment. "But I meant what I said, so live with it." Off-character-ily, He waved his hands to brush the topic off.

Rukia stared at the boy. He was cute, the way he got jealous. And, he was always there when she needed him. Also, he had saved her from death.

Ichigo was something else, whether it be an idiot or a savior.

Whatever the mood was, Rukia had something to say about this. She didn't have regrets. Well, that was what she was saying. She hoped that she wouldn't have any regrets later on.

"You... were jealous of me, Ichigo?" Her head tilted upwards to meet his face. He glanced down.

"... un." Was his reply.

"Ichigo... I really love you, you baka."

* * *

"H- Have I said thanks for being with me?" Hitsugaya coughed slightly, a trace of red on his cheeks and his usual scowl placed on his face. He grabbed for his slice of watermelon that he had been saving for all day. "I mean with the paperwork. N- Not that I..." He bit into the red fruit, to stop his ramblings. 

Hinamori was flaming red. "Uhm, well, you've already said that..."

"S- Sou ka?"

After the incident earlier, it was awkward for them. Hitsugaya thought about it, spitting out the black seeds to her.

"H- Hey! Hitsugaya-kuunn!" She whined, picking the wet, black seeds off her equally colored uniform.

_She's a girl. _Woman_, I mean._

_I'm a man._

_We're here at my division._

_All alone._

_Doors locked._

_All alone._

_We're still all alone._

_I need to stop thinking._

He rubbed his temples furiously, grabbing the next sheet of paper and signing it hastily, without a second's glance. Hinamori eyed him worriedly, watching him slam the paper on the finished pile.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." She started off slowly. "Are- Are you alright? I can do the paperwork for you..."

"No!" Hitsugaya hissed in reply, taking another sheet of paper and signing it so hard that the ink seeped throught the paper. "I can do it, Hinamori. Just... hand me that piece of paper there." He needed to relax himself anyways.

She grabbed for the paper and handed it to him carefully, watching him snatch it from her hands quickly. "But you're stressed out... and you've already helped me before with my paperwor-"

"I can do it, Hinamori."

Hinamori usually didn't take 'I can do it on my own' for an answer, and most likely never will. She stood up from her seat and walked up to the captain, hands placed on her hips.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hitsugaya spun his chair around to face her, his brows rising in question. "_I _can do it too!" Hinamori shouted in annoyance, grabbing his arm and nudging it away from the armrest.

Her outcry was _not_ going to be useless.

"Mou, Hitsugaya-kun, you're so selfish." She teased, pushing Hitsugaya to the side, halfway off the seat, so she too could also sit. "You need help."

Hinamori pried the hands of the frozen ice captain and cheerfully took his pen. "I'll do it for you, okay? You don't have to be stressed anymore. You just put the things together!"

Inwardly, he groaned.

_It's not the paperwork I'm stressed about, Hinamori._

* * *

Ichigo froze in place, millions of thoughts gathering in his head. "... I..." 

Who knew Rukia would say that? Ever? Not Ichigo, _especially _Ichigo.

"Rukia... I..."

* * *

"Here, done with this!" Hinamori handed a new stack of papers to Hitsugaya. "See how fast we're going now?" She gave him a bright smile and went back to work. 

Hitsugaya sighed inwardly. "Eh." He took another bite from his watermelon.

Hinamori sighed in agony. "Eating that watermelon makes me hungry, Hitsugaya-kun. Can I have some?" She asked sweetly. "I've been doing your paperwork, and just want a bite!"

"Here," He took one last bite and handed the juicy fruit. "Just, just finish it then. I'll work on the paperwork now." Hinamori agreed to this, putting her stack aside and taking the watermelon.

Hitsugaya sighed in relief, going back to his paperwork.

"Mm..."

He couldn't help but look after that.

"You know, Hitsugaya-kun, this is good!" She took another bite into the watermelon. A piece stuck to the side of her lips.

Hitsugaya gulped. "Y- You got a piece on your cheek."

"Really? Can you take it off?"

* * *

"Shall we go outside?" Nemu offered, opening the tatami door, motioning for Ishida to follow. "It seems like a nice day to go outside, don't you think?" She gave a small smile. 

Ishida nodded. "I guess so, it's really nice out today." He concluded, even though he had been outside for what seemed like hours earlier.

They both stepped outside and looked down.

"Oh? What's that over there?" Nemu pointed downward quietly. "Isn't that Kuchiki-san? And ryoka-san?"

Ishida peeked downwards, the cup of green tea in his hands. "Hm, I wonder what's happening?"

_"Ichigo... I really love you, you baka."_

Clink!

The glass shattered into a million pieces, scattering all over the floor.

"Impossible...!" Ishida was in the state of surprise. Nemu was surprised as well.

"Kuchiki-san and... " Her words were lower than a whisper as she spoke to the Quincy. "... ryoka-san?" She turned to Ishida who in turn shrugged his shoulders, eyes glued to the couple below.

"Apparently so."

Nemu looked down again. "I see." She put her head up and glanced across the division, past the railings, on the other side. It was the Tenth Division, and the window was open.

"Ishida-san, look over there!" Nemu tapped his shoulder, distracting him from looking at Ichigo and Rukia. "Across!"

After prying his sight from the pair below, he listened to Nemu and looked across. "Hitsugaya-taichou of the Tenth Division and Hinamori-fukutaichou of the Fifth?! They look as if... are they going to kiss?"

She nodded vigorously. "I... I guess so..."

Suddenly, the tatami door was slammed open. "The ryoka and Kuchiki?! Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-fukutaichou?! WHERE?!" Mayuri boomed, slamming his pale, skinny hands on the railing.

Ishida felt really awkward putting his hands on the railing as well, so he stepped away.

"T- There..." He weakly pointed across, the other hand pointing down. "T- There... over there..."

"Where? Where?" Kira came onto the scene, a bag of chips in his hands. "I can't believe I almost missed this action! Hisagi! Oi! Over here! Let's see who wins!"

Hisagi trudged to him. "I'm losing my bet..." He turned to glare at Ishida. "Thanks a lot."

Ishida stared at him cluelessly. "I don't really get you..."

"Holy hell! Is that... ?" Hisagi ignored Ishida's comment and rushed to the railings, near the Twelfth Division captain. "Hitsugaya-taichou, go, go, go!" He leaned in as close as he could. "Oh man, where is this world coming to?" He joked with Kira.

Kira chuckled. "Damn, if I hadn't missed that meeting, I would've bet it all on them!" He pointed to the white-haired captain and the peach girl. "Damn it all!" He cursed, then turning back to watch the action.

"We're missing the action! Urahara!" Yoruichi hollered, pulling the man with the green hat onto the balcony. "Faster!" She grunted, tugging him even harder.

He groaned. "I can walk! Just let go, Yoruichiii..." Urahara whined.

Soi Fon entered the group too. "What about me?" She asked Yoruichi.

Yoruichi lifted a brow. "What _about_ you?" She spoke, bluntly rejecting the small girl for the millionth time that day. She turned back to Urahara. "There! There! It's Ichigo and Rukia!"

"Neh? Neh? Where?" He peered downwards, and the two watch

"Urahara...!" Soi Fon had no chance against that man.

Meanwhile, with all the confusion around and all the random people entering, Ishida scratched his head. "... why... why are you all here?" He asked, but no one really answered.

"It's because we are." Yoruichi motioned for him to be quiet and he gave up. Might as well watch, he decided.

* * *

"Rukia... I..."

* * *

Hinamori stared weirdly at the captain. "Hitsugaya-kun...?" She spoke softly. 

He leaned closer. "You know, you look cute like that, Bed Wetter Momo." Hitsugaya smirked widely.

* * *

It was going to be a tough battle. Who will win?

* * *

**Holy crap. This is a really speedy chapter. Eh.**

**Anyways...  
It's a cliffie. Two more chapters left! I'll give you the titles.**

**Of Winning and Winners**

**Of Endings and Beginnings**

**Not that much random titles. Just plain regular chapters. Uhuh.**

**Anyways, thanks to all you reviewers, you've always made my days. ****So... review! I shall update faster if you do. LOL. And tell me who _you_ think will win?**

**I have my preferences. Well, my preferences win, supposedly. But most likely your preferences will be mine too.**

**Oh yes. Sorry for mistakes.  
**

-Tsukia, tma.**  
**


	19. Of Winning and Winners

You can thank Maroon 5 for giving me inspiration on writing this. I'm sick, on vacation, and the last thing I want to do is fall asleep on my computer again. Hah! _Wake up call, caught you in the morning_... On with the story! Notes on bottom.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Of Winning and Winners

_Alternative Title_: Ichigo speaks! Hinamori surprised. Fight! Who is the winner?

一護は話す！雛森 を驚く！戦い！勝者はだれ？

* * *

_Hinamori stared weirdly at the captain. "Hitsugaya-kun...?" She spoke softly._

_He leaned closer. "You know, you look cute like that, Bed Wetter Momo." Hitsugaya smirked widely._

* * *

"Who'd you bet on, eh Hisagi?" Kira nudged at his beloved best friend, "Ichigo and Rukia? Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-chan?" He asked, irking him in the process. 

Hisagi turned to glare at Ishida, who looked purely confused. "Asshole. I picked _him_ and Orihime-chan. Thanks a _lot_." He sneered.

Ishida merely blinked, cluelessly giving the first answer to pop out in his head. "You're welcome?" Hisagi grunted in annoyance.

"Why you- ?!"

Yoruichi hissed at both of them. "Shut up! Just watch." Leaning over the railing, she looked across in delight, poking at Urahara. "Ne, ne, Kisuke, see? See? I told you that Hitsugaya and Hinamori are going to win!"

Urahara rumbled. "Guess you win the bet, then."

Kira, who stood next to them, looked at the two questioningly. "You weren't there when they made the bets, so how can you... ?"

Yoruichi stared at Kira for a second, glanced at Urahara, then back at Kira."Uhm, personal bets." She told him, a twinkle in her eye.

"I see." He said no more.

Nemu soon piped in. "Well then, shall we... watch?" Everyone was too caught up in their bets. She then realized. "Why are you all here... if you did not bet on either of the pairs?" She solemnly asked.

... ? Nemu looked at the shocked faces that stared into her.

"... uhm?"

"WHY WOULD WE _NOT_?" Hisagi, Kira, Urahara, Yoruichi... even Ishida and Soi Fon half-screamed out, Kisuke adding,

"It's entertainment, dear."

"I see."

* * *

_"Rukia... I..."_

"I..." Ichigo tried his best to speak his words, but apparently his mind and his mouth didn't feel like working together today.

Or, any day, perhaps.

"I... !" Nothing came out still, and Rukia looked a bit impatient. So were the people above them, but those people didn't matter right now.

Even though Ichigo _did_ notice them above, and even though he _did_ want to pummel them all into dust, there was only one thing that mattered.

Getting the stupid words out of his mouth.

"You know," Rukia finally spoke, tapping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms, "If I knew you were going to end up looking like an idiot, I should've gone and embarrassed myself elsewhere."

Spinning on her heel, she turned and started away from him.

"No, wait!"

Rukia turned back. "Anything _else_?"

There were millions of possible answers swirling around in his head, but nothing came out of his mouth.

* * *

"They're going to win! They're going to win!" Urahara jumped for joy. "I'm gonna win, eh, Yoruichi?" 

Her eyes were slits by now, turning her head to Hitsugaya and Hinamori, then Ichigo and Rukia, and finally to Urahara.

"Kisuke?" She spoke.

Urahara blinked. "Yes, Yoruichi?"

-- "Stuff it." Her voice was covered with annoyance, laced with impatience, and sprinkled with rage.

"Yes ma'am."

Hisagi peered out across. "Hitsugaya-taichou and Hinamori-chan. Weren't they already dating, Kira?" He asked. "They always act so close."

"Nah," Kira replied, moving his blond hair from his face. "They're just childhood friends. They were always close."

"Damn, I would've bet on them if I knew that."

"Sore loser." The blond sneered.

"You wish. Didn't you have a crush on her before, eh, Kira?" Hisagi received a punch for that. "Ow. Hey, you know, if Hina-chan and Hitsugaya-taichou do get together, she'd be losing her own bet?"

"Wouldn't- Wouldn't you think that she wouldn't need to win the bet?" Ishida piped in, appearing from behind.

"What makes you think that?" The two vice-captains asked.

Ishida shrugged a bit. "Love over money?"

Hisagi stifled a laugh. "Love over money? I'd take money any day. Or not. Maybe? I'm confused." He scratched his head. "What do you think?"

No one listened, they were watching something-- or someone else.

Two someone elses, that is.

* * *

"I... ah... Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori squealed in embarrassment, inching away from the young captain. His height towered her, and she was no match for him. "Hitsugaya-kun?" 

Slowly, he leaned in. Hinamori's eyes fluttered to a close, and she waited.

And waited.

No contact was made.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" She opened her eyes once more. There he was, Hitsugaya-kun in all his glory, with a piece of watermelon in-between his fingers and a smirk on his face.

"I picked the food out."

Hinamori blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

"Nooo!" Kira moaned, glancing at the younger couple. "They're just messing it up! Hisagi! Let's go!" He slid open the shuuji. 

"Where are we going?" He was confused.

"To them!" Kira peered back in the room. "Let's go, Hisagi!" He tugged on his fellow vice captain.

Hisagi stood his ground. "But I want to win..." He mumbled. "Ishida! You! Go and confess to that-" Too late, Kira had already pulled him out of the room.

Ishida cocked his head slightly. "W- What was that all about. Huh, Nemu?" He asked the girl who stood behind him. "What was he-"

"Eh, Ishida-san?" Nemu smiled nervously. "J- Just ignore them, they will be fine. Let's just enjoy the... show, shall we?" And he agreed.

* * *

"Uh... Oh..." Hinamori sheepishly scratched the back of her head. "That's all, huh?" 

Hitsugaya looked, his stare boring into her. "Why? Something else?" Although he was a very highly respected captain, it really didn't mean that he was smart. Okay, mentally, he was. Physically, he was strong.

_Usually_, his common sense was on the dot. But today, it was off.

"Ehh?" Hinamori blushed a bright red. "Oh, nothing, nothing, Hitsugaya-kun. Nothing at all!" She gave him a faltering smile. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Do you want something?"

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

Hinamori shook it off. The voices in her head were getting to her. "N- Nothing, nothing at all! You can stop worrying!" She tried to act as normal as possible, but her mind was out of control.

Hitsugaya didn't believe it. "... you're not yourself today."

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

How can she be okay? Her mind was out of line. "O- Oh? Really? I'm... I'm feeling fine!"

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

Dead silence.

Hitsugaya twitched. "Hinamori, can I ask you something?" He stepped closer to her, and leaned into her ear. "Hinamori, do you hear something?"

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

"Uhm, depends. What is it?"

_Kiss._

_Kiss._

"That." He bluntly pointed to the door. "Something's saying something. Here. Watch." Sneaking up to the door, he punched a large hole through the paper.

Kira and Hisagi stood there, red-handed, hands cupped over their mouth.

"Ki-" They both froze. "Oh. Kitchen! Kitchen!" Kira tried to over it up, but it was useless. Hisagi rolled his eyes at him.

"So much for that. Now, look. Hitsugaya-taichou is here." Hisagi blinked. "Holy crap. Hitsugaya-taichou is here. Kira, Kira! Run for our damned lives!"

Hitsugaya snarled, completely annoyed by those two. "Before I destroy you, why the hell are you here?!" He asked, clenching Hyourinmaru in the process.

"W- We... We..." Kira stuttered, pulling Hisagi next to him. "Tell him, Hisagi!"

Hisagi almost fell. "What?! It was you're idea!"

"Was not! Besides, you fell for it!"

"I was_ drunk_, damnit!" He retorted angrily.

Kira choked on his spit. "It's the afternoon!" This went on and on, and it didn't really stop. Until Hisagi had the final word.

"It's not my fault you want them to kiss... oh. D- Did I say kiss? I- I meant... oh... uhm... _oi, Kira. What rhymes with kiss?_" Trying to whisper to his best friend, Hinamori and Hitsugaya heard them clearly.

"K- Kiss?" Hinamori blushed. "Uh..."

Hitsugaya cocked an eyebrow. "... kiss?"

"No!" Hisagi rambled, but was elbowed by Kira sharply. "I mean, maybe! I- ow- yes! Yes! Kira wants you to kiss!" He finally said it, and closed his eyes for the reaction.

"You want a kiss? I'll give you one."

And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

"I'll go now, then." The annoyed _-slash-_ embarrassed _-slash-_ angry _-slash-_ disappointed Rukia spun and started to leave in the other direction. 

Ichigo, who finally had sorted out his thoughts, came to his conclusion. He might regret it, but he really didn't care.

"Rukia, wait! I-"

She turned her head around.

* * *

Hinamori's eyes fluttered open, moments after Hitsugaya had kissed her. 

"H- Hitsugaya...?" Her mind was still swirling around, the thoughts she had already placed together all mixed up again. "Wha-"

"It's Hitsugaya-kun to you." With another smirk on his face, he held her hands gently and gave her another kiss.

* * *

"Rukia, _I love you_!" Although it was barely audible, Rukia had heard it.

* * *

Suprisingly, this time, Hinamori kissed back. 

Kira and Hisagi hollered loudly.

* * *

"No. I will not permit." Was Byakuya's first and final answer. Matsumoto had asked it both of them would work together, but she had failed. 

"You're no fun at all, _Byaku_-taichou." Sticking her tongue out at the captain and straightening herself up, she got up from the seat and walked, no, stomped out of the 6th Division.

"Why'd you do that captain?" Renji asked the man. "She could've helped you-- no, _us _win."

Byakuya shook his head slowly. "I do not think that she would have been of use. Besides, I smell the scent of victory."

* * *

_Winner?_ **Kuchiki Byakuya **and **Yamamoto-Genryūsai Shigekuni** 100,000,000 yen for Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia

* * *

Hm, I don't know if the Japanese on top is correct, because I wasn't too sure that was Ichigo's kanji. And noo. I didn't use BabelFish. o.O 

If I did, it would be like, "One language is speaking, the forest is of surprised" or something crazy like that.

I am done! Yes! Yes! Yes! Well, for this chapter. It was hard to write, though, because I had a major case of colds, then a fever, then a big case of writer's block.

So, forgive me if this chapter isn't to your liking. But please review, because I will love you forever, and I shall give you a reply. Anything. Even a 'good' or a 'yay'. I'll be so grateful, since this took me, how long to write?

Ehehe.

You can say this is finished, but there is one more chapter.

So, please review!

_EDIT: _Forgot 'ol Yama-ji's name on the winner's thingy.

**-Tsukia (I've resorted to going back to my old, old, original penname, because I think many noticed that I change my name too much. It's just Tsukia to me.) **


	20. Of Endings and Beginnings

Lulz, I broke down in writer's block thinking about this. I will get killed because of this delay. Oh well. -smile-  
And then, I like, forgot about what I wrote. And I was all, "I'm not re-reading my story."  
One more thing. It's a closure chapter. It's supposed to be short. Hehe.

- - - -

**The Dating Game** - Chapter 20  
Of Endings and Beginnings

- - - -

_Two hours after the hype..._

"Wait!" Isane rushed up to the First Division captain and bowed down deeply. "Yamamoto-dono! Can you please repeat who the winner is? Unohana-taichou must have it confirmed by Yamamoto-dono himself! She even says she cannot believe Ishida-san and Nemu-san at all until she hears directly from you!"

Yamamoto tilted his head down slightly. "I am." With a turn, he face his back to her. "It's true. Although Hitsugaya-taichou _did_ indeed kiss Hinamori of the 5th division, Hinamori did not reply to his kiss until _after_ Ichigo and Rukia had reciprocated their feelings."

Isane sweat dropped. "So... that means..."

A hearty laugh rumbled from the elder. "It means... I definitely have won!"

"CHEATERRR!" Matsumoto flopped in front of him, out of breath from chasing Bya-taichou. "You... just... wanted... the money!"

Byakuya appeared behind her before Yamamoto could answer back. "Do not question the 1st captain. His word is law, and that is his final answer. Always obey the law." He bowed slightly.

Her eyes narrowed. "You bet on the same pair." She complained. "You're in on it! Both of you!"

"Hn. Then, if we were wrong, would you like to lose your ranking, Matsumoto-taichou?" The old man rumbled.

Matsumoto gulped. "N- No, sir. I- I agree." She became very quiet after that.

"I'm glad you see it my way."

- - - -

Rukia leaned forward onto the red railings, giving a big sigh. It had been awhile since she had confessed to Ichigo that she loved him, and Ichigo had told her that he loved her in return, so she wondered where he was-- he had promptly escaped after speaking.

_Sighh._"I wonder where he his right now... hmm..." She mumbled aloud, watching the clouds float randomly around in the sky.

"Over here." Ichigo whispered from behind her, almost making her fall off since she was leaning pretty far.

Rukia gasped, as he grabbed her waist carefully to prevent her from falling, even though in the end she wouldn't really fall. "Gyaah!" She felt him wrap his arms around her softly.

"I- Ichigo..." Her voice was hinted with surprise; her cheeks hinted with red.

He kept his grip, holding her tightly. "Ya know, I've been thinking." Ichigo told her, looking out into the sky along with Rukia. "Since we're like... going out and all..."

Rukia lifted an eyebrow. "We were?" She scoffed, turning her neck back to look at him.

"Shut up." Ichigo grunted. "We _are_."

She let out a small laugh. "In your dreams _Ichigo_. It's not like you've told me that you... love... me..." Rukia's mind went blank. "Huh."

- - - -

"I... I lost! My money... gone!" The sobbing Matsumoto complained to her superior. Hitsugaya sighed, nudging the big-breasted lady from his arms. "It's your fault for betting your money."

She grabbed his cloak again and sobbed. "Not my money! Byakuya-taichou's! So... much... money... lost..." She mumbled a few incoherent words after that.

"The rich got richer, it's not a surprise." Hitsugaya rolled his eyes, causing Hinamori to giggle.

"Oh, don't worry, Matsumoto-san," Hinamori assured her."I mean, I'm sure there are other chances to get Byakuya-taichou's and your money back. I have to get mine too... so..."

Matsumoto stuck out her tongue teasingly. "But you got something worth more than your money, Hinamori-chan, right? You don't need it back." She said. "I mean, I bet my taichou's loaded!"

Hinamori turned red, while Hitsugaya jerked his head away. "I- I- we- eh- because- ahh- we're just- because- Shirou-chan--"

The older lady laughed. "No need to explain! You two have a happy life." She turned to walk out, but then faced them one more time. "Just... just don't give Soul Society anymore babies. I don't think we need them at all. Fufufufu..."

And she sped off.

"MATSUMOTOOOOOOO!"

Oh, she'll have it.

- - - -

"I walked here."

"So that's how you ended up here, ehhhh, Ulquiorra-kun?" Orihime said after thoroughly listening to Ulquiorra's monotone-voiced, very very, short story. She hastened her steps to follow his speed. "Wow, that must've been hard."

Ulquiorra remained stone-face. "I suppose so." He calmly replied. Silence resumed.

"Ne, Ulquiorra-kun..." Orihime wringed her shirt together nervously, trying to save a sinking conversation. "I-"

"I assume you are doing better, Orihime?" The arrancar refused to face her that time, glaring at the space opposite to the woman. "You must by euphoric."

Orihime was surprised at the fact that he was speaking to her. "Uhm, about what?"

"Being here."

"Oh, well-" She started to answer.

"Ichigo."

"That's uhm... w-"

"Life."

"Ulquiorra-kun, do you miss me?" Orihime gazed at the motionless man, stopping her tracks. Ulquiorra didn't stop walking, but walked even faster.

"And why would I, woman?" There goes the word 'woman' again. "I do not even like you."

Orihime smiled brightly. "I mean, firstly, you remember my name," she told him, "secondly, you remembered that I liked Ichigo-"

Ulquiorra turned around slightly. "That still doesn't not explain your reasonings. I could easily remember things-- I am not a worthless being."

"No," Orihime ran up to him-- Ulquiorra had stopped. "because if you didn't like me, you would've just run off... and I know how fast you can run, Ulquiorra-kun."

"Well- that is-" It was Ulquiorra's turn to stutter.

She smiled. "See? You do like me, even a bit!"

Ulquiorra remained motionless. "Well, that doesn't mean that I missed you, woman."

"It's not woman! It's Orihime!"

And they walked along, Orihime arguing, and Ulquiorra remaining quiet.

- - - -

And thus ends the story. Everyone ended up remaining happy, although most of them bore a hole in their pockets. Ichigo and his group ended up going back to earth, happy and apparently content.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo called out, standing in front of the gate that separated them. In the end, both of them decided to have a long-distance relationship.

"Oh- yeah, what do you want?" Rukia smiled, waving back to him happily.

"You know what Uryu just told me?" A smile was plastered on his face. Ishida glared at him-- he didn't say anything to him.

Rukia looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Long-distance relationships never last!" He grinned brightly, giving her a thumbs up. "So th-"

That day, Ichigo received a very, very painful souvenir from his rather angry girlfriend, and felt it very much the next morning. It was a nice sight.

"Well," Ishida told Nemu before stepping in the portal. "I'll see you soon?"

"Y- Yes, Ishida-kun." Nemu nodded shyly, giving him a small wave. "I'll see you soon then." She watched as he stepped in the portal, and soon after, the portal closed.

As she did that, Hisagi and Renji started talking. "Hey, hey, Renji!" Hisagi nudged his drinking buddy hard on the side. Renji winced and punched him back on his "69".

"Oi! What then?" Renji painfully rubbed his side.

"I bet you that that Quincy and Nemu-san are in a relationship!" Hisagi snickered. "Just look at them! They look like they've been going out for awhile now!"

Renji looked at Nemu secretly, then looked away. "No way. Her dad would know, and dissect that Quincy, even though he bet on them."

"Well, I _bet_ you they still are going out." He pushed.

"No way! S-" Renji started, but soon jumped when Byakuya shunpo'd in front of them both. He has a habit of doing that.

"Well then," Byakuya started, reaching out for a couple hundred bills from his coat's pocket.

"Care to make a bet?"

And then, it all began. _Again_.

- - - -  
**The End.**  
- - - -

**YES. It's done. I will run away from fanfiction now. Wow. It's done. Sloppy, but done. I'm sorry for taking too long. You know, of all the 77 reviews I got from just the last chapter, I think three-fourths of it were reviews telling me for this chapter. Heh. I hope you don't kill me, but I do expect that. I was too busy watching dramas. o-o;**

**Please review! I always love your reviews, they make me smile. And also, thank you for all the reviews you've given me! Without you, the reviewer, this story wouldn't have been as good. I mean, 777! Thank youu. I love youu!**

**And the bold isn't working right now, have you noticed?**


End file.
